I'm a popstar, I'm a lover
by TwiliAnn16
Summary: Luna is a famous popstar. She wants to have a normal high school life and so she desguises herself and names herself "Bella" and meets the Cullen family, of course. Would she ever be able to fall in love without her singing in the way?all human,normalpair
1. New Student

**Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic! (: **

**If you read my other stories I'm apologize that I haven't updated that yet. I am almost done writing the Evil Experiment fanfic on my profile. Also, my other story regret. Hopefully this story will be able to keep you busy for at least a day or until I update my other story. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks! (:**

Bella POV: Chapter 1

Being a new transfer student is one thing. Being a famous pop singer is a completely different thing. I sighed. My name's Bella by my singer name is Luna. Standing outside my new high school, ready to start. My mother never agreed but this time I finally made her say yes. I've really wanted to have a regular high school life. The press wouldn't agree either but I told them I wouldn't sing anymore if they didn't at least let me go to a normal high school. Enough of the boring part. I walked quickly to the main office to get my schedule and all that stuff you do when you first transfer. This wig was being very annoying right now. Ugh. All the kids were staring at me. I hated being the center of attention even though I'm used to it. It just practically annoys me to death.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm a new transfer student." I smiled warmly at the administrator. She just stared at me. Then finally realized that she was, she snapped out of it.

"O-oh yes. Umm.here is your schedule and a paper of info about the activities and all. You are very pretty. You could be a model." she said, zoning out again at the last part.

"Thank you very much." I told her. Then I just walked away. People stared at me. I had a model's body and very dark brown eyes. My wig color was black and very long. Obviously my real hair is the color brown. I sighed. This better be a good day or I'll go crazy. I knocked on my classroom door and the teacher had wide-eyes when he saw me.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I'm a new transfer student." I repeated. I smiled warmly once again, and get this. The teacher blushed. What a perv.

"Ah. Yes. P-Please come in," he stuttered a bit. As I walked through the door the classroom went completely silent. The teacher, Mr. Barnes, explained, "We have a new student today. Please welcome her to this school."

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. "I explained, ignoring all the stares from most of the guys and glares from the girls. I went and sat by a very pale girl with black spiky hair. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Mr. Barnes continued the lesson about Ancient History. Class went by so slowly. **(A/N: I'm not going to explain all the boring parts of school classes but on with the story!) **

Lunch came by. The girl I met in Mr. Barnes class, is named Alice. Alice was bouncing up and down, literally, and asking me to sit with her.

"You can also meet my family, Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, but first, calm down." I told her. She was just too hyper. We walked together in the lunchroom and when we got our lunches, Alice practically dragged me all the way to a table filled with pale people.

"This is Bella, the new student obviously." I rolled my eyes when Alice said that.

"Hello." I said. My attention landed on a guy with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. Alice dragged me out of my thoughts when she grabbed my arm and forced me into the seat right next to the bronze haired person, while she sat on my other side.

"Bella, this is Edward and that's Rosalie with the blond hair and next to her is Emmett. Also my main is Jasper here." She introduced me to everyone.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Edward greeted me and heard many quiet hello's from the family. Alice whispered into my ear, "He's single." I blushed and looked down, while Alice giggled. We all ate our lunches silently after that.

"Hey, you look familiar somehow. Umm..I think the singer name Luna, right Edward?" Alice looked at me suspiciously. Uh oh. Edward nodded, staring at me intently making me look down again.

Emmett boomed, "Yeah! She does!"

"Uh..n-no, I'm not. Uhm..people say I do but I'm not really." I said stuttering a bit while shaking me head. Everyone at the table stared at me making me feel like a freak. "You sure?" Alice asked suspiciousl. I nodded, probably just a bit too fast. Alice frowned, hating to be wrong. Before I could say anything to keep her from thinking about Luna Edward said,"Maybe you could come hang out with us." I just stared at him like an idiot.

"Really?" I asked, the shockness in my voice not quite hidden.

"Yeah, you should come over, Bella! We can go shopping together and do your make up. Go to clubs and parties…"Alice continued on, me already ignoring her.

"You really should, Bella!" Emmett said, his voice sounding cheerful. Rosalie and Jasper obviously agreed.

"Umm..if I might. I have to check my schedule and stuff…" I explained quietly. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, not expecting me to say that.

"Well, okay then. Maybe you could also join Alice and I to a shopping day." Rosalie suggested . "I mean if you have enough time."

"Okay, I'll try to make some time to be able to hang out with you guys." Right then the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. I got up and dumped my tray. I went toward my next class but before I said, "I'll talk to you later Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice." I yelled toward them and some people even stopped to stare at me with wide-eyes. They must be popular in this school, I thought. While I was walking toward my next class, a guy was starting to talk to me.

"Hey, your hot. Wanna go out some time?" a guy with blondish brown hair with blue eyes. I think he was in my English class. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

**Hope this story is okay! I'm not very good but hopefully you will like it and review! **

**Just click the little button down there and tell me what you think! It would really help if I had more than 8 reviews! (:**

**Thanks you very much! (:**


	2. Beautiful

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I am so happy that WHOEVER REVIEWING I GIVE MY ULTIMATE THANKS! Enjoy this chapter! (:**

Edward POV: Chapter 2

Going to school everyday, learn, eat, learn, and go home is pretty much my schedule. While we were walking toward the school building, after I was bombarded with girls obviously asking me out, which I nicely rejected, Alice was like jumping up and down having a "feeling" that today was going to be exciting because we would have a new transfer student. You should never doubt Alice and her "Feelings" about something cause sooner or later they would come true.

"You sure?" I asked, trying to annoy Alice, which I successfully did.

"Of course! I'm never wrong!" she puffed and stalked toward her classroom. I went to mine, smirking the whole way. What would the new student be like? A girl or boy? Questions all just popped into my head and I sighed, rubbing my temples, starting to get a headache. I sat down in class and started paying attention to the teacher.

It was lunch time when I realized that all the un-fun part was over. While I was eating with my family, I saw Alice come in the lunchroom with a girl who did seem to look a bit familiar. When I looked at her face, I felt like I stopped breathing.

"Dude, you okay?" Emmett ask me, wondering why I just stopped eating all of a sudden. I quickly got my composure back and replied, "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I lied, not wanting him to know. He'll find out soon anyways. I kept staring at the new girl. She was absolutely stunning. Even in her regular clothes. Alice and her were coming over to our table. Alice introduced her to us and I saw her roll her eyes. When we made eye contact, she looked dazed. Alice dragged Bella and sat her forcefully to the seat next to me. While Alice introduced us to her, I said, trying to say it calm," Hello , nice to meet you." I looked at her in the eyes but when Alice whispered something in her ear, she blushed and looked down. She had a wonderful blush… Ugh. I'm going crazy. I looked confused probably and Alice just giggled. Then we just ate silently and when Alice said that Bella looked familiar, I looked at her more closely. She did sort of looked like Luna. Hmm. I nodded, when Alice suggested that she did. Bella was stuttering a bit, I noticed, so she was keeping some kind of secret. I saw her uncomfortable, so I quickly suggested, "Maybe you could come hang out with us. " she stared at me like I would never ask that to her. My heart started beating a bit faster, hoping she didn't notice.

"Really?" she asked. She looked so cute.. What is going on with me today?

Alice started blabbering on and on about what they would do when they would hang out together.

Soon lunch was over and I got up after Bella, dumped my tray, and went back to class. My head was filled about Bella and also the connection with the pop star, Luna. I do admit that I am one of her many fans. Her songs are just amazing it's hard to describe. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out her secret that she is hiding. Maybe I should get to know her. Secretly, I'm hoping that she would get to hang out with us. I sighed. This was really giving me a huge headache.

Bella POV:

I was very shocked when Edward asked me that question. I really didn't know what to say. All my thoughts were about him going on in my head. I might be falling for him. No. I can't. My mom would never allow it. She would go crazy, thinking that this _boy_ would just get in the way of my singing. I sighed. This is all just too complicated.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking at me with a look of worry across her face.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I answered. Don't want her to find out and it would just be a major problem.

"Well okay, if you say so." I just nodded. School continued on and when it was finally over, I told Alice that I would call her later and tell her if I would be able to go or not. I moved to a house in some neighborhood that my mom picked for me. When I arrived I saw some kids outside playing, while I was walking to my house.

"Hi, miss! Want to play with me?" A little girl around 5-6 years old. She was obviously with her mom and dad outside playing hopscotch.

"Well, hello. I'm sorry, but I can't play right now. I can play with you later." I smiled at her. The little girl's parents came over and started apologizing to me.

"Don't worry. She's a very beautiful little girl." I told them, smiling. I went back to walking over inside my house. I lived by myself because my mom was busy with the press and all that crap.

"Bye miss!" The little girl yelled, waving at the same time at me. I waved back. When I opened the door, my eyes widened. What was she doing here? This is going to be a very hard, and long day. I went inside my house and closed the door.

"Why are you here?"

**Sorry about ending it here. Also apologize about the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR WHOEVER REVIEWED! I am so surprised still at getting 9 reviews already! Thanks so much! Review please and if I have over 16 total reviews ill update and make the chapter a lot longer than this one! XD THANK YOU! **


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**I Feel so happy that I already have 22 reviews! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. (:**

Bella POV: Chapter 3

Mother. 

"What are you doing here, mother?" I practically sneered at her. I stared at the figure in front of me who looks like my mother. She sure doesn't act like being a mother to me. 

"Why, Luna, you don't have to be so formal. You can just all me mom." She explained, waving her hands at me, signaling me to continue what I would say. 

"Why are you here, mother?" Ignoring completely what she said to me and trying to annoy her.

"Don't call me Luna. My name is Bella!" I glared at her. She laughed, a dangerous edge in it. 

"Why did you change your name to Bella? Luna is so much better and that is the name that we named you." My _mother _stated. **(A/N: to those who are confused, Luna is actually her real name and pop star name, but she goes by Bella in public.)**

"Just forget about it." I told her, trying to get back to the subject on why she was here. 

"Why are you here?" I repeated for the third time. I was starting to get really annoyed. 

"Oh, aright. I'll tell you. The music records wants you to go over there and sing to make a new album." I gaped at her. 

"And why couldn't they just call and tell me?" I pushed, trying to know exactly why she is here.

"I told them that you wouldn't agree, so I volunteered to come over here myself and make you come to the records." She was true about that. I have no intention of going. It was my first day of school and the music records already wants me to go and make a new album. I sighed, giving up. I knew my mother and she would never take no as an answer when it comes to being a pop star. 

"Fine. I'll go. But right afterwards, I'm coming home. Okay?" My voice was not sounding like me at all. Just scarier, I guess. 

"Sure, sure. Just come on, sweetie. We're going to be late." She grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me to her car parked outside, next to mine. I felt like walking to school so I didn't use my red Ferrari. Yes, you heard me. A red Ferrari. My dad got it for me. Sadly, my dad never spends time with me because he is busy with all his work. He works in a car company. The president, but I won't be a bragger. I dropped my backpack next to the couch and I pulled away from my mother's grip and followed after her. I would hang out with Alice's family tomorrow. Yup, that would work. The drive is about ten minutes from my house, so we arrived there pretty quickly. Apparently, I forgot to mention that my mother is a top designer and designs the clothes for mostly all my photo shoots. 

When we arrived, the director came and told us to go the recording station. Obviously, it's the usual every time. I go in and sing while they're recording, go out, and do photo shoots. Wait. Photo shoots. She forgot to tell me about the photo shoots. Ugh. She sucks. I obviously can't remember this information for some reason. 

"Oops, I must have forgot to mention there is a photo shoot today?" She said when I saw the cameras and the set up. She put her hand over her mouth in mock horror. I glared at her. She can be such an evil mother. While I was waiting for my shoot, I saw Alice talking to my mom. Her face was filled with joy on whatever they were talking about. I froze. What was she doing here? While I had to wait for my pictures, my mother told me to take off my wig. Uh oh. This is not a good situation to be in. I tried to hide behind all the people, but I knew it was too late. I couldn't hide forever. Alice's eyes connected with mine and she had a huge grin on her face. 

"Bella! I see you and I told you so!" Alice yelled, noticing that I was trying to hide myself. 

"Err…hi Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked her, glaring at my mother who apparently is trying to not look at me. 

"I'm working here from now on. I'm helping design the clothes you're going to wear with your mom." She squealed, probably happy that she got the job and that she knew I was Luna. 

"How do you know I'm going to wear them?" I eyed her suspiciously. 

"Your Luna, silly. No one can ever hide their secret from me for long. Also, your mom told me to prove it." she exclaimed. 

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. 

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret from everyone else, but there going to find out sooner or later." She told me. 

"But it's so cool how you're Luna. Now you're my best friend. We can hang out together, and even go shopping!" She blabbered her mouth off again.

"Alice, calm down. Okay, okay. But I got to do my photo shoot first. " I explained, not really wanting to do it at all. 

"I can't. I'm just too excited!" She started jumping up and down, literally. 

"Luna, we need to do your photo shoot now." The photographer told me. 

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec." I told him.

"I need the clothes to wear for my photo shoot, mother!" I yelled at my mom. She nodded and went to the dressing room. I think today's photo shoot is formal dresses. Ugh. I would have to wear a dress. (**A/N: sorry about saying the word photo shoot a lot. I know it gets annoying when you repeat the same word over and over again.)**

Alice squealed, like she usually does when she is happy. When she saw the sky blue dress that my mom brought out. I sighed. 

"Hand it over." I held my hand out to take the dress. 

"Quickly put the dress on and Alice you can do her make up and hair for your first assignment." my mother instructed. 

Alice nodded her head, and dragged me to the dressing room. 

"Hurry and put it on, " she ordered, just like my mom. I sighed and quickly changed into the dress. **(A/N: I really don't know how the dress would look like, but use your imagination! I know it's the sky blue color) **When I came out, Alice grabbed my arm and made me sit in a seat. She curled my hair and let it down, pinning some hair up. She put on mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss. 

"Finished!" she exclaimed, clearly looking proud of her accomplishments. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and was actually amazed at how good Alice is with doing people's makeup. 

"Wow…Alice. Nice job!" Her face lit up when she heard my compliment. I went out and when I passed all these guy workers they exclaimed, "You look hot as always, Luna!" or " Sweet legs!" I rolled my eyes. They do this every time. When I arrived, I had to do many poses. 

"Little to the right…Perfect!" the photographer said, and kept on taking shots. Exhaustion swept over me when we were finished. When I changed back to my norm clothes, I quickly went to say bye to everyone.

"Bye, Alice. See you tomorrow at school!" I waved at her. 

"Nice pictures, Bella! See you later!" Alice yelled at me. I'm in no mood to do anything. Every time I go over there, I always fell like my strength is all drained out when I'm done. I sighed and asked my mother to give me a ride home. 

"Next time, call me beforehand." I told my mom. (**A/N: Saying mother too much does get annoying so from now on, she is going to call her mother, mom.)**

When I went inside, I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. Somehow, I can't wait to be able to see Edward tomorrow, I sighed. This is going to be tough, but I'm sure I can handle love, right?

I closed my eyes and that was my last thought before I was enveloped with darkness. 

**Please review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading your reviews and hopefully I have more than 30 reviews! If I do, I'll be able to update with pride! (:**

**Thank you! (:**


	4. Karaoke Night!

HELLO my favorite readers

**HELLO my favorite readers! I didn't realize that over 20 people wanted to read the next chapter. I'm sorry that I couldn't update but ENJOY this next chapter. **

**Sorry if it's not that good and all but YOU MUST read it! (: Just kidding but please do enjoy and review when you get to the bottom! (: **

Bella POV: Chapter 4

I was excited the next morning because I get to see Edward. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and all that other stuff. This time I drove to school in my red Ferrari and when I saw Alice, I had a huge grin on my face.

"Bella! I'm so happy! Can I come to see your recording? I just love your songs and your singing!" I stared at her in complete shock. She whispered, "I stole Edward's CDs." I had to laugh at that.

"Well, I don't know." I admitted, a blush creeping up my face. Edward had my CDs. That was so shocking, right?

"Come on! Lets get to class!" Alice pulled my arm and we went to class. Alice can be so forceful. She gave me a look that said, "We'll talk about this later when were not busy." Fine, then. I get to see Edward at lunch. I'm going crazy. I must really be in love with this guy. Ok, Bella. Calm down. This is getting out of hand. Class went by unimaginably slow. With Alice, it was okay, but without her was pure torture. When it was time to go to lunch, I got stopped by non other than Mike Newton. I mean come on, all I wanted was to see Edward…and hug him, but that's all I'm asking. You could tell I was seriously pissed, that this guy would not leave me alone so I could see Edward. Whoever's reading this, I am NOT, hear me, AM NOT obsessed with Edward. Okay, maybe a teeny bit, but still.

"What Mike?" I said, clearly sounding mad. That took him off guard for a bit.

"Just wanted to ask if you would like to go out sometime, huh? What do you say, hots stuff?" he said, trying to sound alluring. Pssh. Yeah, right. I scowled at the last part.

"No." I think I had said this before to him. He couldn't understand I suppose.

"I said no." Then I walked off. I didn't care about his reaction. Alice was waiting for me near the lunch room doors.

"What took you so long?" Alice wondered.

"Mike Newton." I said as if that would explain it all. She nodded.

"Come on! I know you want to see my brother!" I blushed at that. So embarrassing. When my eyes spotted Edward, I couldn't help but smile. When our eyes met, he smiled my favorite crooked grin at me. I blushed and looked down. When we got our lunches, Alice and I came over to sit with everyone. I just realized that everyone was staring at me. I guess the Cullens are really popular.

"Hello, Bella!" Edward said, smiling.

"Hi, Edward." I said, shyly. Edward always makes me feel weird and soft inside. Weird, huh?

"Hey, everyone!" I said, looking at everyone else. Emmett was sitting there grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I wondered. He was staring at me.

"We should have a karaoke night!" he exclaimed. I froze. Me singing in front of them? They would find out that I'm Luna. Maybe I'll just go and not sing. That would work. Rosalie hit the back of Emmett's head.

"Calm down, your making everyone stare." She scowled.

"Yeah, Bella! You should come with us and have a karaoke night! It would be great and we could have so much fun." Alice started bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"She doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to," Edward said, being the gentlemen he is. I could see a hint of excitement in his eyes that said "say yes." I sighed. I didn't want to disappoint them if I said no.

"Alright, I'll go." I answered. Alice squealed. Emmett gave me a huge grin and before I could smile I felt a shock when Edward's hand touched mine. It felt good though. Jasper was being the quiet person he is. He nodded when I looked at him, stating that he agreed. I smiled. I'm so glad I met such wonderful friends. I wonder if Edward felt the same about me. It made me so anxious to know. But right now I felt satisfied holding his hand. It felt big and soft in mine. I know its been only two days but it feels like I knew him forever, but I guess it's too fast. It was time for our next class and I didn't want to be away from Edward. But sadly I pulled away and I went to Alice.

"I'll see you all after school." I told them.

"Bella! Come over to my house so I can do a makeover and help you get ready!" She exclaimed.

"Sure, Alice." I did not want to argue with her.

"Bye, Edward!" I waved at him, and in return he gave me my favorite smile. I think I just died and gone to heaven. Alice noticed my spaced mood, and she giggled.

"You love my brother, don't you?" She said, looking at me right in the eyes, making me look down and I blushed realized what Alice said.

"W-well…just a bit." I admitted, knowing I couldn't keep things a secret from this very hyper active pixie.

"Don't worry, Bella. Anyways, about the karaoke night, just act normal. I'll make sure he doesn't find out tonight." Alice confirmed. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Alice." I know I can trust Alice. You should never doubt her. Nothing good will come from it. Class was so boring. I paid attention a bit, but my mind kept drifting off to thinking about tonight. What if Edward does find out? No, I know Alice won't mess up. My mom would be furious if she knew I liked a boy at school. Okay, Bella. Stop thinking about all this. Alice will handle it so you have nothing to worry about. Stop. Your going crazy and overreacting. I sighed.

"Ms. Swan, does there seem to be a problem?" Mr. Conner asked. I quickly shook my head.

"No there isn't." I stated.

"Well, please try not to interrupt my class then." He said. Then he continued on with the lesson, that I doubt that no one is listening to. I could literally here the clock ticking. Only five minutes of class left.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

I just let my mind wander again, thinking the time would go by faster. Maybe I would actually have fun. I really haven't had any friends to hang out with. Just maybe I would have friends that actually care about me…

BRRINNGGG! I jumped. Wow, the bell scared me. I quickly gathered my books and went to go talk to Alice about tonight. School was over for today anyways. When I saw he talking with some girl I don't know, I went over to her and said, "What about tonight?"

"Don't worry already. I have everything in set and you won't be discovered, so quit worrying." Alice said, also telling bye to the blonde girl.

"What time do you want me to come over then?" I asked, looking at her straight in the eyes so she wouldn't get distracted and blabbed about something else.

"We're going to the karaoke bar at around 7. So you can come over at 5." She told me.

"Why so early? There's like two hours of nothing to do." I was shocked. She wanted me to be there two hours early?

"What do you mean nothing to do?" she repeated, gasping in mock horror. "I'm going to give you a makeover and pick out your clothes, silly! You don't want to wear something that doesn't make you look hot, right?" She giggled at the thought.

"Thanks so much Alice. I'll make sure not to humiliate myself with my clothes. You're making me feel like a four-year old." I muttered, feeling like I'm talking to myself.

"Well you're much older than a four-year old." She laughed. She laughed, not giggled. Get the difference? Oh, nevermind.

"Well, I'll see you at five then." I yelled at Alice, who was walking toward her car.

"Bye!" She yelled back. "You better not cancel on us or you will have to answer to me." I laughed. Always the one in charge.

I got home ten minutes later and I went into the kitchen to get a snack. I got an apple and ate. Delicious. I guess I would take a nap to make the time go by faster. I sighed and went to lay on the couch, but first getting my ipod. I laid down and listened to some classical music. I fell asleep quickly, realizing I was exhausted. Soft music surrounded me. (**A/N: sorry I didn't know what else to do to let Bella not be bored. Well lets continue the story!)**

I woke up to the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Beddingfield. I turned off my ipod and check what time it was. 5:10. Ah, crap. I was late. I checked my phone and had three miss calls. Obviously from Alice. I couldn't believe I didn't hear the phone ring. I quickly grabbed my car keys and drove all the way to Alice's house. When I arrived, it was 5:16. I quickly knocked on the door and was meet faced to face with an angry Alice. I had an apologetic look on my face.

"Err…sorry, Alice. I kind of fell asleep." I explained, giving her a small smile, hoping to soften her up a bit. Nope, not a chance.

"You are 16 minutes late. Hurry and go take a shower and I'll leave some clothes for you." Alice instructed. I looked around her house. It was beautiful. (**A/N: The Cullens live together but I'm just going to let Esme and Carlisle be on a business trip)** There were many paintings and the furniture looked really expensive. Her parents must be rich.

"Uhh…Alice, where's the bathroom?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"Oh." She gave me a sheepish grin, realizing that this was the first time I have ever been inside her house. "Upstairs to the left." I went up and saw pictures of a wonderful looking couple at their wedding. Must be their parents. I took a shower quickly, not wanting to make Alice mad. Finished. Alice's room obviously was the one in pink, so I went inside and saw Alice putting makeup on herself.

"Come on, sit. We don't have much time." She urged me to sit down before the mirror. Alice curled my hair and pinned some hairs up. She put on the same thing when I was doing my photo shoot. When she was done, I felt my eyes widen, still in shock how Alice can make me feel beautiful.

"Thanks Alice." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Your welcome! Now go wait in the living room so I can get ready!" She pushed me out the door. Sheesh. Did I mention that Alice is forceful? I thought so.

"Hey Alice! Where's everyone else?" I shouted behind the door, when I realized that it was really quiet inside the house.

"There already at the karaoke bar, waiting for us so that's why we have to hurry!" She yelled back at me. I waiting looking around the house. Amazing.

"I'm finished!" She nearly sang.

"Now lets go! We're late!" I got dragged once again by Alice, can't help noticing how pretty she looks. When we arrived I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting around the booth, drinking coke.

"Hi, hi! We have finally arrived!" Alice smiled. My eyes quickly sought out Edward and landed on him. He looked drop-dead gorgeous. He smiled at me, and I looked down in embarrassment. I went over to sit by him and he whispered in my ear, "You look very beautiful." I couldn't help but blush a darker red. I seriously have to get this blushing problem fixed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"OKAY! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emmett yelled, jumping up from his seat and quickly grabbed the microphone.

"Time to sing some songs by the awesome Emmett!" he said through the microphone, making his voice echo around the room. I laughed. He was such a kid. But hilarious.

"THE RULES! You have to sing." He smiled. I almost groaned. Damn.

I looked around and everyone was trying to hide their laughter. I smiled. I guess everyone's starting to have some fun.

Emmett started singing to a song by Paramore. I was literally cracking up how Emmett sings. He dances around like a lady and he's off key on the high notes. Everyone else started to join in laughing at Emmett the whole time he was singing.

"Hey, that's not nice. You aren't supposed to laugh," he said, nearly pouting.

"Don't worry Emmett. You dance great." Jasper said sarcastically. I was amazed that Jasper actually talked. I guess this is the day where everyone should have fun.

"Yup. You did great!" I said, trying to make my voice sound cheerful, needing to take a break from laughing too much. I think my sides are hurting now.

"ROSALIE'S TURN!" Emmett practically pushed Rosalie out in the middle to sing.

"Your so mean, Emmett, but sure." Rosalie grinned. She sang to the song "Firefly" by A-teens.

"GREAT JOB, ROSE!" Emmett gave her a bear hug and Rosalie laughed when she was done singing.

Emmett was being the loudest today.

"Your turn Jasper!"

Jasper groaned. "Fine." He muttered.

He sang "Check Yes Juliet." By We the kings. It was actually pretty hilarious watching him sing, since he was all so quiet before. I smiled. Alice was clapping and giggling at the same time.

"Alice's TURN!"

Before Alice went up to sing she quickly whispered into my ear, "Sing bad on purpose. Just not too bad."

I nodded. That would work. Alice was singing a song by Avril Lavigne. I laughed. She was actually really good at singing. It was funny how she was dancing, pretending to be a model and moving around like she's on a stage. I clapped for her when she was done.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" she said, bowing.

"Edward's turn!" Emmett shouted. Edward chuckled.

"Okay." Edward got to sing the song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" By greenday.

I noticed that he hit every note and was singing very good. I sighed. He was just too perfect.

Lastly it was my turn.

"Bella, it's your turn!" Emmett grinned widely at me.

"Yeah, sure Emmett. Whatever you say." I muttered. I got the song "I cant help falling in love with you." By A-teens.

I tried to sing the worst but it's sort of hard when your always having to sing good. I hit some high notes off key but that's pretty much it. I was literally blushing the whole time and I hope that I didn't embarrass myself too much. (**A/N: Sorry about the songs! I just picked some random ones.)**

When I finished, everyone was clapping.

"GOOD JOB BELLA! YOU DID BETTER THAN ME!" Emmett patted my back. I laughed a little. Emmett was always so supportive.

"Thanks!" I yelled enthusiastically. Edward just smiled at me.

Hopefully I'm guessing that he didn't suspect that I was Luna. He couldn't think that. When I looked over at Alice I saw that she was smiling at me and giving the thumbs up. I smiled back. She did make sure that I didn't get caught. She was right. I looked around. Everyone was laughing and talking. This was the life that I would really want. I wish that it would stay this way. But I knew it couldn't. I just laughed along and enjoyed the rest of the night with my best friends.


	5. One Weird heck of day

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I love reading everyone's reviews they made. OKAY  
THIS TIME I'm going to go up for at least 10 reviews per chapter. Enjoy! (:**

**Bella POV: Chapter 5**

I must have fallen asleep in the car because I felt someone pick me up and I hear quiet voices talking.

"She's exhausted so don't wake her up," I thought that was Alice, but I couldn't be sure. Sleep would soon claim me so I didn't even try to tell them I was awake. When my head hit a pillow I was out like a light.

**XX XXX XX**

When I woke up, I sighed. I slowly opened my eyes to be able to get accustomed to the light. The light was coming from the window on the right. I sighed again and got up. The blankets felt like silk against my skin. Wait, silk? My blankets aren't supposed to feel like silk. I quickly looked down and realized I was still in my outfit I wore yesterday. I looked around my surroundings. This was NOT my room. I rushed to the door and opened it. Now I know where I am. I'm in Alice's house. How the hell did I get here? When I went downstairs, I saw Alice in the kitchen drinking some orange juice.

"Morning Bella!" Alice said happily, a big smile on her small face.

"Hey Alice…Umm…how did I get here?" I asked, clearly not being able to remember. What happened after last night?

"You fell asleep in the car and we noticed how tired you were. Edward carried you in the guest room. We were all tired so we just decided to let you sleep here." She lightly shrugged.

"Oh…Thanks." I slightly blushed when I thought that Edward carried me. I should thank him.

"Don't thank me. Thank him." She pointed to the doorway, who I saw was Edward coming in.

"Thank me what?" he asked, tilting his head a little to the side in confusion. He looked so cute like that.

"Umm…I wanted to thank you for carrying me when I err…fell asleep." I muttered to him.

"Your welcome Bella." He chuckled lightly, thinking my stuttering is funny.

"So did you have fun last night?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I actually really did have fun. We should have fun more often." I answered.

"Hey, Bella we have to get to school soon. We missed the first class already." Alice explained, my eyes widening.

Oh yeah, today's Friday. Crap. I actually forgot completely about school. I sighed in frustration.

"How about you and I go to school together?" Edward suggested.

"Thank you so much," I gushed out, my gloomy mood suddenly vanishing. "Wait for me real quick while I go take a shower and get dressed." I didn't wait for his answer but just ran upstairs to the guest room where I slept.

I finally saw a table where there were clothes for me to wear. I silently thanked Alice and went to take a quickly five minute shower. I rushed putting my clothes on and ran downstairs, almost tripping on the last stair.

"Careful," a velvety, smooth voice said. I looked up and saw Edward's lips were twitching at the end, keeping in his smile. I crossed my arms across my chest. How dare he try to smile while I almost fell. I glared at him.

"You don't have to laugh," I muttered, not caring to hide my anger. He laughed. I scowled at him and turned to face the other direction instead of looking at him.

"I can't help it. You look very pretty when you're angry." Edward said, fully smiling at me when he tried to look me in the eyes.

"Shall we go to school now?" Edward asked, forgetting about whatever just happened.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. Stupid, dazzling person. He lead me to his car.

"Wait for me!" I heard Alice yell. "Don't leave me here!" I laughed softly.

"Don't worry Alice. We wouldn't forget you." I smiled when she reached us, getting in the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

The drive was pretty quiet. No one really tried to start a conversation. Even Alice. When we arrived, I went to class with Alice.

"Bye, Edward." I yelled toward him, who was going to his own class. He smiled.

"See you at lunch." Students from being absent also were staring at us, but mostly me. It's always me.

"Oh yeah, Alice, where's Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?" I hadn't seen them all morning.

"They came to school already. Edward and I were waiting for you to wake up. We didn't want to leave you here, obviously." She explained. I blushed. I was the reason that we were late for school.

"Sorry, Alice…I didn't mean to make us late." I apologized, regretting for being so tired.

"No worries. You were really tired. You needed the rest or else you would be like the living dead." Once again she giggled at what she thought.

I sighed. Alice would always be the one to compare things. When we went to the beginning of second class, a girl came up to me and said hi.

"Hi." I replied. Alice was already in her seat. I think her name was Angela. She is supposedly a nice girl. I'm not sure.

"You're hanging out with the Cullens." She stated, not really asking.

"Yeah, I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Was there? I mean, they seem fine to me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I'm just surprised, is all. No one ever sat with the Cullens. They're like major popular and very cute. They also usually kept to themselves." She explained, her eyes shining with happiness that she knew these information about the Cullen Family.

"Also, Edward was always looking sad and all." I stared at her dumbly. "Before I came?" I asked a really stupid question, I realized.

"Yeah, but oh never mind. I'll talk to you later than." I watched Angela walk to her seat. Were they really different before I came? I sat in my seat and put my head in my hands. I felt very confused. Tons of questions bombarded my head. I'll figure this out later. When I looked around I saw a girl who looked really slutty and she has way too much make up on. She was glaring at me trying to like give me the death stare. I flinched away. What was her problem? Did I do something wrong? I think her name was Jessica. Ugh. I tried to forget about the evil girl and just closed my eyes. I've been daydreaming a lot lately.

The bell rang.

"I'll meet you by the lunch doors after the next class." Alice told me. I nodded.

"Sure." I knew something would happen. Jessica and probably one of her little snotty friends behind her like she's the queen bee or something came up to me. I rolled my eyes at the thought or she could be the drama queen.

"You're the one talking and hanging with the Cullens, right?" She sneered at me.

"Yeah, so what?" I shot back at her. No one is going to rule over me. Except my friends.

"Well, stop. You're probably making Edward suffer looking at your ugly face," She smirked. Her little posse laughed.

"Well, then why doesn't Edward talk to you? Maybe because your face is so jacked up." I said, making my voice sound cold as ice. I smirked at her. Her face turned red with anger. She just turned her back and walked away. Ha, I win. But before I could go the other direction, I heard Jessica say, "This isn't over." Then she stomped off, her group falling behind. Oh yeah, this is so not over. I walked to my next class, smirking the whole way. Angela came up to me.

"That was amazing! No one stood up to Jessica like that!" Angela said. I guess I made her day.

I just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

How could no one stand up to her? She's a retard. I mean, you heard what she said. How can you not be mad? Hmph. It was just really funny though, seeing Jessica all red with anger.

Suddenly a giggle came out of me. I couldn't help but keep on laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard someone say I quickly turned around and saw Edward. My heart started quickening. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Just…something that happened. It's nothing important." I shrugged. He doesn't really need to be involved in my little problem.

"Oh, really?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, really." I smirked. He doesn't believe me? But I suddenly felt self conscious. I realized Edward was very close to my face.

"Err…Edward you're a bit too-.." I was cut off as his lips met mine, when someone pushed him into me. We both had wide eyes. The guy who pushed Edward was apologizing also appalled at us kissing. This was one weird heck of a day.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! FROM NOW ON, I won't update unless I get at least 10 reviews per chapter. I would like to feel very happy that people like to read my story. (: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I would like to hear what you thought about this chapter. And also sorry about that it's short. Thank you. (:**


	6. The Huge Gossip and the LONG DAY

I AM SO SHOCKED

**I AM SO SHOCKED! I mean I have a lot more reviews than I thought I would have. Well thank you to those who did. I'm so happy that I'm updating this chapter early!**

**-gasping for breath- Well, ENJOY! (:**

**Bella POV: Chapter 6**

I was freaked out. When we quickly pulled apart, Edward and I just stared at each other, completely shocked. Some people were staring also probably thinking, "They just kissed. Oh my god. They. Just. Kissed." I quickly blushed and looked down.

"Err…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I mumbled an apology to him. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was accidentally a bit too close." Edward said, his voice telling me that he was still in shock from that kiss. Pfft. I was shocked myself. I just kissed him. Can you believe that? We were standing in an awkward silence.

"I'll go to class. I'm going to be late." I quickly walked off and before I could leave completely, Edward grabbed my arm. I looked at him, my eyes staring into his.

"I'll see you at lunch." Edward said, smiling a small smile. I blushed.

"Sure." I whispered and he let me go.

When I went in class, I slammed my books down on my desk and took a deep breath. My fingers slowly touched my lips, still feeling tingly from feeling Edward's warm lips on mine. I took deep breaths to calm me down before I went utterly crazy.

I'm too nervous to confront Edward. I guess I would have to sooner or later. When I got out of my daydreaming, I saw some people staring as there walking in. One random girl came up to me and squealed.

"You. Just. Kissed. Edward. Cullen." She exclaimed, stopping in like every word she said. Then she started giggling to herself. I just looked at her as if she was crazy. In my opinion, apparently she is.

"Oh my gosh. That's awesome! Your lucky. Soo soooo lucky!" She looked like she would die of excitement.

"Err…it was just an accident…" I stated, which was true.

"So? That doesn't matter! You got to kiss THE Edward Cullen!" She started squealing again.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," I muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

"This is such good information for some gossip. Ta-ta!" She waved and left to skip to her seat near the front to talk to her other group of friends. She was seriously crazy. This is going to be a very long day, I thought. I sighed.

My daydreaming was very distracting and I could hardly concentrate on my work. When class was over I slowly walked to the lunch room doors to meet Alice, delaying the time.

When Alice saw me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner to talk.

"Explain." Alice looked kind of scary. "I'm hearing gossip about you kissing my brother." Alice gave me a stern look.

"It was an accident!" I yelled, then automatically closing my mouth. Her face lit up brightly.

"So, when were you going to tell me? Huh? It's probably around the whole school!" She looked excited.

"It was just an accident. Some guy accidentally pushed him into me and we kissed," I said, completely filled with anger.

"That's not what I heard." She said suspiciously.

"Well, believe what I said!" I yelled, this time not caring. I just stomped toward the lunch room and opened the doors. I stalked toward Edward's family and sat down, having some stares. I completely forgot about Edward and the kiss for a moment since I was so angry. I didn't care about eating lunch at all. I had completely lost my appetite.

"Umm…Bella? Can I please talk to you out of the lunch room?" Edward's voice made me lose my anger right away and I turned to look at him.

"Umm…yeah, sure. Lets go." I fumbled for the right words to say. As we walked out together, this caused more people to talk. I sighed. They gossip like old women. Even the guys.

When we were out, where there was peace and quiet, Edward started talking.

"I'm really sorry…for accidentally kissing you. I didn't mean for that to happen…" he muttered, a tint of pink in his cheeks. That looked so adorable.

"N-no, It's my fault. I guess we were too close," I looked down, blushing uncontrollably.

"I really didn't mean it to happen. I'm really sorry causing all the trouble," I continued. Edward didn't say anything and I looked up to see what he was looking at.

**Edward POV:**

I couldn't really say anything. I mean her face was beautiful when she's blushing. EVERYTHING about her is beautiful. I just wanted to kiss her. I mean, I know before was an accident but I want to kiss her. When she looked up, I stared at her dark brown eyes. Then this is when everything went haywire. I slowly leaned in to her and met her soft lips. I saw her eyes widen but she soon closed them and kissed me back.

I felt a spark of joy come and I pulled away too soon. She was blushing again. I laughed softly. She scowled, her mood changing.

"You don't have to laugh at me," she muttered. I feel like I'm having dejavu.

"Well then. Shall we go back to the lunch room?" I asked, opening the door for her.

"Yes, we should," she replied, walking through and I noticed a small smile on her face. We walked back to our table, some people staring again. I really didn't mind.

Alice was squealing when she saw us come in together with smiles on our face.

"So…? What happened?" Alice asked.

"I really don't want to explain." I told her, her face slowly turning into a frown.

"Why not? So did you kiss?" she continued on asking questions. Bella talked to Alice and Rosalie while I went to sit near Emmett and Jasper.

"So what exactly happened?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, what happened, man? We want to know." Emmett asked.

"Err…nothing really happened. All I did was kiss her…" I mumbled softly at the end.

"What?!" Emmett and Jasper shouted in unison. That cause a lot of attention and they went back to their normal conversations when we started talking in a normal voice. As if we didn't cause a lot of attention already.

"You kissed her? You love her, don't you?" Emmett said, looked at me in a weird way. I didn't say anything. I guess I was too embarrassed.

"He does, Emmett." Jasper answered for me.

"Heh, The Edward Cullen falls for a girl, finally." Emmett stated. I just rolled my eyes, making him laugh.

"Whatever, Emmett." I really didn't feel like talking about it. I like the feeling though. I looked over toward the girls and realized they were all laughing at something. Bella looked amazing. She had a wonderful laugh.

"Hey! I got an idea! We should go on a triple date!" Emmett explained, suddenly coming up with another idea. I hate to admit but that is a good idea.

"One problem. I haven't really asked Bella out yet." I said.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett stared at me like I was insane.

"Dude, seriously?" I nodded slightly.

"Well than ask her. You know you liker her." Emmett said, his face filled with shock and happiness.

"I'm a little nervous to ask her," I muttered. I really was. I mean I didn't really know what to do if she said no. I don't know for sure if she would say yes. What if it was too early? I sighed.

"Come on, man! Snap out of it! Just ask her. I promise you she won't say no. The way she looks at you is like true love." Emmett explained. He was grinning.

"I'm just nervous is all," I sighed.

"Well, don't be. Your going to be fine." Jasper said, supporting me.

"Thanks," I said. It would help. I plan on asking her tonight.

"I'll try asking her tonight," I said, telling them. I gave them a stern look.

"You can tell Alice and Rosalie but if Bella already knows or finds out, then were never going on a triple date." I threatened. Emmett frowned.

"Fine," I heard him mutter. Jasper chuckled.

"Well, lunch is soon over so lets get going." Jasper said, standing up. I heard Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stand up also to go to their next classes.

I walked up to Bella and said, "Can I take you to your next class?" She blushed a little.

"Yes, you may." She whispered.

"What class?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Umm…American History." She said. I quickly let her to her class so she wouldn't be late. I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"We have arrived. Now have fun in class." I whispered in her ear before looking at her. She blushed bright red and I chuckled.

"Bye Edward. See you later, I suppose." She stuttered a bit.

"I'll meet you after class," I smiled at her.

"Okay." I quickly stalked off toward my class. A lot of girls were staring at me, but I quickly ignored them. I smiled to myself. Yes, I would ask her out tonight. I'm sure of it.

**Phew. There I'm finished. **

**Thanks for those who read this story. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Obviously you know, Unless I get at least 10 reviews I won't be able to update the next chapter. Probably really late but if you want it early like I did to this one then please review! THANKS! (:**


	7. The Meadow

**HELLO everyone. Sorry about the slow update but yeah hope you enjoy this next chapter. (: **

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter isn't really that good, and sorry if you think it's rushed. **

**Bella POV: Chapter 7**

My blushing problem has major issues.

After Edward had kissed my cheek, I couldn't stop blushing after that. When I went inside the classroom, I noticed that some of the girls were glaring at me. Even the nasty Jessica. I smirked at her and the pencil in her hand broke in half. I laughed softly to myself.

It was actually really fun to make her angry. She must have seen what happened before I came into the classroom. I went to my desk and listened to the teacher's usually long lecture.

By the time class was over, school was over.

While I was walking toward my car, Edward yelled my name. I saw him jogging toward me with a huge smile on his face, a bit nervousness in his eyes.

"Bella," he said, a little out of breath. When he got his breath back he said, "Bella. Would you like to go somewhere with me today?" I was appalled. Not as a date, right? I mean, come on, we aren't even dating. _Yet._ He looked at me with a hopeful expression on I really couldn't resist, even though I wouldn't anyways, so I replied, "Yes."

He beamed at me. "Thank you. How about I pick you up an hour after you get home. Be in comfortable clothes. I'm probably thinking that Alice would take you to my house but that's okay." Then he just ran back toward his car, looking back to give me one last smile.

Now I felt really happy. But sadly again before I could get into my car, another interruption happened.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell. I sighed and looked at the little pixie, looking at me with an innocent face.

"What is it, Alice?" I sighed. I knew she was up to something.

"Edward asked you, right?" Her face was glowing with excitement. I nodded slightly.

"So…SHOPPING SPREE!" she cheered. I internally groaned.

"I don't like shopping," I stated. I thought it was pretty obvious.

Alice gasped in mock horror.

"Never say that in front of my face!" Alice looked hurt, but it quickly went away. "I want to get you some new clothes!" I sighed again.

"Fine! But I won't enjoy any of it." I really didn't want to fight with Alice.

"Yay!" She practically sang.

"Follow my car to the mall. You better not run away or I will take you shopping for nine hours straight!" She threatened with a mean glare.

"Yes ma'm." I said sarcastically. Alice smiled and she skipped back to her yellow Porsche.

I got into my car and followed her to the mall. I wanted to really just go home and relax till I can go with Edward but Alice would kill me. I groaned in frustration.

When I got into the mall parking lot, I saw Alice smiling with pride. Geez, she sure can get anything she wants. Such a blackmailer.

"You happy?" I hoped she was satisfied.

"Yep." She grabbed my arm.

"Come on. We have exactly 25 minutes to get you a cute and comfortable outfit." She pulled me inside and took me to at least about three stores. I lost count. She could really hurry when she wants to.

"I totally found the right outfit for you," She exclaimed, holding up a cute baby blue outfit. When I looked at it, my eyes widened a bit.

"It does look good." I admitted, loving the color blue. Alice squealed.

"Yay! So go try it on! Edward, prepare to be amazed!" Alice was so excited, she's going crazy. I went into the changing rooms and tried it on. I don't look so bad, I thought. When I came out, Alice yelled, "We are so getting that! Come on! We have exactly 5 minutes and 32 seconds to get home." Alice rushed me to the cashier and pushed my toward the lady.

"We're getting this." She waved her hands toward the blue outfit I was still currently wearing. The lady looked at us awkwardly and she tried to grab the tags to scan them.

"Oh! Let me see that! We're running out of time!" Alice grumbled. She ripped the scanner out of the lady's hand, quickly scanned the clothes, took her credit card, swiped that, and said bye. The lady looked at us, thinking probably, " She just did not do that." Alice can be amazing. When it comes to shopping and fashion, never underestimate her.

"Wait!" Alice suddenly stopped and looked at my clothes. She quickly ripped the tags off and threw them away in the nearest trash can.

"Okay done." She stated cheerfully and began to walk toward the exit.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed that I forgot to take them off. When I caught up with Alice, I heard her sing one of my songs.

"Alice! Don't sing my song. It's terrible!" I said, embarrassed that she liked it.

"Nah! It's a great song. Stop being so negative, Bella!" She softly slapped my arm. We got into her car and arrived at her in 4 minutes flat. She sure drives fast, it scares the crap out of me.

I realized that I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch all by herself.

"Where's Edward, Jasper, and Emmett?" I asked her.

Rosalie snickered. "Jasper and Emmett "kidnapped" Edward," She used her fingers for quotations. I sighed. I wanted to see Edward now.

"Don't worry Bella! Let's get you ready," Rosalie stated, dragging me upstairs to Alice's room where it had all the makeup and accessories.

Rosalie helped Alice put light makeup on me. They just let my hair down and straightened the wig. Rosalie still doesn't know so I put my hands to my wig to she doesn't pull it off. That would be terrible.

"You look great, Bella!" Rosalie stated, letting me stand up to see myself. I usually didn't like people doing my makeup but I guess you can say that I got used to it.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"Just in time!" Alice exclaimed, happy that the boys weren't late.

Alice dragged me downstairs (didn't you notice that many people like to drag me? Not an authors note) and opened the door to see Edward standing.

**Edward POV:**

Jasper and Emmett took me away to give me some tips on how to ask a girl out. Of course, I didn't really listen because they all gave the really crappy advice. When we arrived back to our house, Jasper and Emmett went to the back of the house.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. When Alice opened the door, I stood there, eyes wide staring at Bella. She looked beautiful. Wonderful. Amazing. Gorgeous. I could go on forever but I got out of my trance when Bella giggled.

"You look amazing." I got out.

"Why, thank you," she smiled at me.

"Shall we go?" I put my hand out so she could take it. She accepted.

"Have fun you two lovebirds." Alice giggled, closing the door. Bella blushed at the saying. I thought her blush looked great.

I opened the car door for her and I smiled at her. She blushed. I got in and drove to the woods near by.

"Umm..Edward, where are we going?" She asked when I stopped the car to get out.

"You'll see." I said as I helped her out. I help on to her hand, hoping she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

I led her on the path for about 5 minutes then started going toward a different direction. She stumbled a bit, but the good thing was she didn't fall. I held on to her hand tightly.

When we arrived she gasped. The meadow was a beautiful place. There was a huge tree in the middle and many beautiful flowers around it.

"Edward, it's beautiful." She whispered. I led her toward the tree to sit down and pulled her into my arms.

"I found this place when I was a child. I come to this place to calm myself. It's a very soothing place." I explained, smiling down at her when our eyes met.

"That's great, Edward." was all Bella said. I held her and that was all I did.

I realized that the sun was soon setting and realized that it was time.

"Bella." I looked at her straight in the eyes. "I know we've only known each other for about 4 days but would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I saw her hesitate. What if she said no? Was this really too early? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked at all.

Then Bella finally replied with the answer that hope she wouldn't regret.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the cliffhanger, you'll get to find out Edward's reaction and everything in the next chapter. He'll probably find out about Bella's secret in the next or the 9th chapter. I'm not really sure.**

**BUT I won't update till I get at least 62 reviews but it would be awesome if there was more. Thanks. (:**

**Also, If you review I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter! (:**


	8. So Many Surprises!

Thanks for all the reviews

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here are some shout outs to those who reviewed after they read my chapter first. Thank you!**

**Edwardlovermonkey52 **

**Kagsvsinu**

**Twilightfan000001**

**FrenzzyforEdward**

**Marian Hood**

**doeraymesolatasaydoe**

**Edward POV: Chapter 8 **

Pure joy erupted in me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bella! You won't regret it!" I exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed, the wonderful sound in my ears.

"I hope not." She said, fighting a smile. I grinned probably even wider.

"I love you Bella!" I blurted out on accident. She looked at me with wide-eyes after I put her down. I didn't really mean to say that. I was so happy that it just came out of my mouth.

She suddenly smiled at me with warm shining eyes.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, I love you too."

This was probably one of the best days of my life. I laughed out randomly. Bella looked up at me and smiled hugely.

"Come on! Lets celebrate together!" I smiled her favorite smile which seems that I can only give her.

"Sure, but where to?" I thought about that. I would take her...Ha, I know.

"Bella, it's a secret." I told her quietly. She pouted, her beautiful lips that I wanted to kiss. I help back, trying not to surprise her again.

I grabbed her hand and led her toward the car. She stumbled along, trying to keep up. When we approached the car, I let her in and went in the driver's side.

"We can celebrate tomorrow." I said, when I saw her yawn. We both had a long day, so it's completely understandable that she's tired. I would be the perfect gentlemen and be patient to wait till tomorrow.

"But I want to today!" she whined, I laughed quietly. So stubborn.

"Your tired Bella. It's getting late, anyways." I explained. She really did need her rest. I saw Bella's eyelids drooping. I picked up the spend and by the time we got home, Bella was completely knocked out. I looked at her, well obviously stared at her, obviously watching her sleep peacefully, a small smile on her lips. I sighed again. I got out of the car quickly and quietly, getting over to Bella's side and quickly but not too fast, pulled her into my arms bridal style.

She stirred a little in my arms, I completely froze, wondering if she would wake up. I stared at her face intently, but Bella didn't wake up, too my happiness. I wouldn't know what to say if she woke up in my arms. I walked slowly to my house and opened the door, to my luck, it was not locked. I sneaked into the house quietly to go to my bedroom. I smirked, thinking about her reaction when she would wake up in my room. I walked upstairs, noticing that the house seemed unusually quiet.

I walked into my big, clean bedroom and placed Bella carefully on the bed. She stirred again and I heard Bella faintly whisper my name.

"Edward." Then she rolled onto her side and fell back to her peaceful slumber. I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. That brought another small smile to her lips. I stalked off toward the door to find the rest of my family.

Right when I got out the door, I was ambushed by my sister, Alice.

"So, what did she say? Did you have fun? What did you do? Come on, tell me!" she frantically whispered.

"Alice, calm down. Lets go downstairs and I'll tell you everything!" I whispered back. Well, mostly everything. We all have secrets, right?

Alice frowned, wanting to know this instant, but nodded in agreement. I walked downstairs and I finally notice everyone else in the living room. Where did they come from? I shook that thought away and paid attention to Alice.

"Okay. So did you ask her out?" Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, I did." Alice squealed.

"Good job, dude," Emmett's voice was so loud.

"Shh! Bella's asleep. It's late and I don't want to wake her up. She's exhausted." I explained, glaring at Emmett for a second.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"So how are you going to celebrate for her saying yes? She did say yes, right?" Alice looked worried for a sec, but turned into happiness when I nodded.

"Congratulations!" I heard from Rosalie and Jasper. I gave them a silent thanks.

"Hey Rose, lets go shopping for some clothes. Maybe for Bella too!" She jumped up and down.

Rosalie frowned. "Isn't it too late?" I looked at the clock on the wall and saw 10:05. Wow, it really was late.

"Not it isn't. The mall doesn't close till 11:00. So lets go Rose! Jasper and Emmett can come too. You can carry the bags." She was clearly happy with her "wonderful" idea.

"Fine." Rosalie agreed. She got up to go but Jasper and Emmett were not so easily able to agree.

"No, I'm not going," Emmett pouted like a four-year old.

"Neither am I," Jasper said, clearly unhappy.

"Emmett," Rosalie said seductively, "Can you please come with me? I'll give you tons of kisses for a reward." Emmett's whole body stiffened. He tired to look calm and unaffected. Rosalie walked over to him and used her finger to claw around his jaw. He stiffened some more.

"Please?" I heard Rosalie whisper in his ear.

"Fine! I give up!" Emmett bursted and stomped toward the door. Everyone was laughing but Jasper's laughing seized. When Alice started doing the same thing Rosalie did.

"Oh, all right." Jasper still had a small smile on his face while walking toward the door.

"Have fun." I encouraged. They smiled.

"Of course we will, we always do!" Alice stated and dragged Rosalie with her, closing the door, leaving me alone with the silence of this house.

I sighed and walked upstairs to my bedroom to go check on Bella. I was also exhausted from the long day that I just had.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to see the window light beaming on my face. I felt something next to me and looked to see Edward sleeping next to me. My breathing stopped. What is Edward doing, sleeping with me? I completely ignored the thought, too busy staring at Edward's sleeping form. So…handsome. I shook my head to get my thoughts back together and when I finally looked away to move away, something grabbed onto my waist. I screamed, but not too loudly and looked quickly to see what grabbed me.

Edward was laying awake, his eyes opened, staring right at mine.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered. I blushed at this comment.

"Good morning, Edward." I replied, finally looking around.

"Err…where am I?" I admit I am completely clueless on where I was.

I heard him laugh. "You're in my room. You fell asleep in the car so I just let you sleep. Apparently you didn't wake up from the noise Emmett was making last night, I'm amazed." I blushed ever deeper. This is Edward's room? No wonder I didn't realize what was so unfamiliar. I've never been inside Edward's room before, well until today.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. He smiled at me.

"Let me go get ready." I stated nervously. He didn't answer , but he let go of my waist. When I got to the bathroom door, he finally said, "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, we can celebrate then."

I smiled. "Okay."

When I got into the bathroom, I couldn't help but squeal with excitement. Then I stopped quietly as I started. Ugh. I sound like Alice.

I quickly took a shower and I saw a new pair of clothes on the sink. Alice. Thank goodness. Always the clothes saver. I got dressed and ready. When I left to go downstairs, I saw Edward making some food. He smiled at me when he saw me come in.

"That smells delicious." I said as he set a ton of pancakes on the table.

"Come on, lets eat." Edward suggested. I sat down with him and began to eat. I realized something.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone's still sleeping. Alice got up to get you some clothes. They had a long night." He laughed softly to himself.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell my name and looked back to see Alice jumping up and down.

"I have to get you dressed up. Lets play Bella Barbie doll." She was so happy this early? When I looked at her face, I saw her wink. I looked back to Edward who was continuing to eat his pancake while staring at me.

"Okay well, hold on then. We can celebrate after Alice plays with me." I rolled my eyes when I said that.

"Okay. You're finished, right?" I nodded.

I went with Alice up toward her room.

"Okay, take off that wig. I want to play with your hair." Alice instructed. I tried not to roll my eyes again. I took it off and I automatically felt relief from the wig on my hair so long. I sighed.

"your hair is very pretty," she said amazed.

"Thanks." As you might know my real hair is light brown and naturally straight and long. Just a bit shorter than the wig though. She touched and did many odd things to my hair that I didn't know of.

"Uh…Alice? Edward doesn't know so why are you doing my real hair?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"I haven't really done your hair and I like playing with it once in a while." Just then a disaster came, probably that no one expected.

Edward came in.

"Hey Bella, I just remembered to ask you-," he cut off when he looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw my hair.

"L-Luna?" Crap. This isn't good.

**Phew. I'm completely done typing. **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if you think it's rushed or something but I needed Edward to find out somehow. Sorry about the cliffhanger (:**

**IF YOU REVIEW ILL GIVE YOU THE SNEAK PEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Hopefully I have over 80 REVIEWS! (: THANKS!**


	9. Forgiven

I'm so happy

**I'm so happy! I got a lot of reviews already so I just had to update quickly! Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy! Sorry if you don't like how it's planned. I'm just making this along as I go. **

**Edward POV: Chapter 9**

While I saw Bella go upstairs with Alice, I couldn't help but think on where to go celebrate. We could go anywhere, apparently. Maybe I should go tell her we could go to some boat trip. Oh! I just remembered I forgot to tell her we aren't going till after school ends tomorrow. Since it's Monday. We might have to take the day off. Or we could do it today. So confusing.

I quickly cleaned up and went upstairs to tell Bella.

I knocked quietly.

"Hey Bella, I just remembered to ask you-," I cut off when I saw Bella's hair. I t was brown. Then a picture came to my mind.

"L-Luna?" It couldn't be, could it?

Bella, or I think it's Bella, stood up quickly.

Alice didn't look really shocked so did she know?

"Bella? Why is your hair brown? You look like Luna!" I gasped. She was Luna! She kept a huge secret from me! How could she? I thought she trusted me!

"I-I can explain…" Bella/Luna stuttered.

"You kept a secret from me. A huge one. Why didn't you tell me?" I suddenly felt anger flare up in me. I felt untrustworthy.

"I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how!" She yelled, anger finally coming from her voice.

"I thought you trusted me. I thought _I_ trusted you. I was wrong." My voice sounding cold and empty. I turned on my heels and slammed the door behind me. I was so angry that whoever she is didn't tell me. I felt completely heartbroken.

**Bella POV:**

When Edward stomped out that door, I completely broke down and started crying like crazy. Alice tried to comfort me and blamed that it was her fault that Edward found out this way. Part of me wanted to yell at her that it was her fault but I know she didn't mean to. I just shook my head.

"He's mad, really mad. He won't forgive me." I started crying even harder with what I just said.

"No he won't, Bella. Don't worry he'll snap out of it. He's just angry at the moment but I promise you that he will forgive you and everything will be back to normal." Alice reassured me. I buried my face in my hands and didn't say anything after that.

"Bella, please stop crying. You are completely overreacting." I knew Alice was right. Maybe I really was overreacting. This would all just be a dream. I really hate right now being a singer and all I really wanted was to have a normal life.

"Maybe you are right Alice. I'm probably just overreacting." I really hope I was. I don't want Edward to stay mad at me forever. It was just be plain torture.

"Here, let me go talk to Edward. Let me try to knock some sense into his head." Alice grinned. I laughed nervously. I just nodded, didn't really feel like talking at all anymore. I just laid down on Alice's bed and tried to fall asleep, hoping this was all a big scary nightmare.

**Alice POV:**

I felt really bad for Bella. I keep thinking it's all my fault that this happened. I went over to Edward's room and just went in without knocking. He probably wouldn't care with this situation going on. Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"So, you figured it out?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. He lifted his head up and staring right back at me.

"I can't believe her. She didn't tell me. Do you realize this is something that I should know?" He got up angrily and paced around the room.

"Edward snap out of it. Bella was meaning to tell you but she didn't know how. She thought you would hate her for it!" I was really starting to get angry myself, from my own brother's stupidity.

"Hate her? Why would I ever hate her? I love her!" he almost yelled.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it!" I snapped back. "She's going through a hard time right now and your not making it any better!"

"What am I supposed to do, then? She's a pop star for heaven's sake!" he started pacing around the room even faster.

"Maybe you should realize that being mad is plainly stupid. If you really love her then you would understand what she's going through. Think it over, please." I pleaded. He looked at me then sighed.

"Fine, I will." He sat back down and I he looked really sad.

"My advice to you is that you shouldn't ignore her or continue to be mad at her. Things would turn out terribly if you did." Then I just left him in his own misery.

**Edward POV:**

After that big talk over with Alice, I realized that I was just overreacting about Bella being Luna. I mean isn't that what I always wanted. To be able to meet Luna in real life.

I fell in love with Luna.

I sighed in frustration. Bella must be going through a hard time but I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to do.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I screamed in my head.

Okay Edward, calm down. I encouraged myself to calm down. I took big deep breaths and finally got my mind in order.

I would apologize to Bella and beg for her forgiveness. I must have hurt her deeply and I really regretted for being so mean to her. I really love her and all I just did was hurt her. I felt so terrible.

I would have to get this over with so I went to Alice's room, probably knowing that she would still be in there.

I knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it?" A voice said that sounded so sad, and I automatically knew it was Bella. It made me heart feel dead.

"It's me Edward. May I come in?" I said softly, as to hoping not to be able to scare her. I heard her try to wipe her eyes and sniffed.

"Come in." She replied sadly. Her voice was also sounding really nervous, probably thinking I was still mad at her. I can never stay mad at her for too long.

I opened the door slowly and saw Bella sitting on the edge of Alice's bed. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel good.

I took a deep breath and finally let out my apology.

"I really do apologize, Bella. I overreacted and I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just feeling upset at that moment and I do hope that you will be able to for-." I got cut off when I felt Bella's lips on mine. I didn't realize that Bella walked over to me while I was apologizing.

I kissed her back and I finally realized that I could never live without Bella.

When we came up for air, I heard her whisper near my ear, "I am the one who is sorry."

I looked down at her. She had still wet tears in the corner of her eyes that were a bit puffy from crying so much.

"No I am truly sorry. I was just angry that you never told me your secret. I thought that I was untrustworthy for you." I sighed. I hugged her very tightly and never wanting to let go.

She sighed also.

"Now that were all forgiven, I think I owe you an explanation." Bella looked at me then she just grabbed my hand to steer my toward the bed to sit down.

She took a deep breath then started her story.

"Now you already know, I'm Luna, the singer. It's my real name but I couldn't just walk around acting like everything's normal. So I changed my name to Bella whenever I went out in public. I wanted to go to a normal school and be able to have a normal life so I disguised myself to be able to go without people being suspicious. My mom let me but she said that she would only let me go if I still do the recordings and sing. I couldn't help but agree, but when I met you guys, I kind of started to regret it. Since I started making friends with you and your family I didn't want to have to leave to be able to go on tours and stuff. I didn't want to make you guys all sad."

I felt really bad for Bella having to go through all this. She continued to explain her story.

"Then I started liking you, Edward," She stopped briefly to smile at me. "I was nervous to tell you about my secret cause sooner or later you have to find out. If I did tell you I thought you would hate me and never talk to me ever again."

I deeply regretted for getting mad at Bella. I felt totally guilty.

"I was happy with the life that I have now. Hanging out with you guys, I felt like I really did have a normal life." She finished. I came to hug her and I kept apologizing to her over and over again.

"Don't worry Edward. It's my fault actually." Bella said selflessly. I wasn't going to let her take the blame.

"No it's my fault and don't you try to take the blame." I warned her softly. She laughed.

"Well now were done with apologies, lets go celebrate." I smiled. She nodded.

I steered her toward the door and I walked to my car in the garage.

While we were getting in the car, Alice popped up.

"Have fun! Don't do things that's not appropriate!" I had to roll my eyes at that. Bella was laughing a little. She had a wonderful laugh.

"So where to?" Bella asked me when we started heading to no place in mind.

"Well want to just do something simple, seeing as that you look like Luna." I raised my eyebrows at her brown hair. She groaned.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry Edward." She looked apologetically at me.

I chuckled.

"No need to worry. We can just celebrate something simple. It's okay." It really didn't mind. As long as I get to be able to spend some time with her.

"How about we go get some ice cream!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Sure, what flavor?" I asked, heading toward the ice cream shop.

"Vanilla!" She smiled at me.

"Yes ma'm," I said sarcastically. I pulled over and went in myself to go get some ice cream for us.

"You stay here Bella! You can't get caught or else it would be bad." I told her.

"Ai ai captain!" She soluted me, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

I got us some ice cream and the ice cream worker would just stare at me and give me some seductive moves. I scoffed. How dare she? I already have a girlfriend. Girlfriend. That felt good to say.

"How may I help you?" She said, battering eyelashes. I tried to hide my laugh.

"Two ice cream cones please. One vanilla and chocolate." I replied, smiling at her. She blushed and I had to really try not to laugh.

"Okay, that would be 4.50." I handed her the money and I waited to get the ice cream. When she handed them over, she gave me a receipt. I laughed when I got outside to check the back of it. Her phone number was written clearly.

When I saw Bella, she was looking completely cheerful. I smiled.

"Here's your ice cream, m'lady." I gave it to her.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She giggled and started to lick her ice cream. I watched her the whole time.

"Edward your staring is making me feel self conscious." She blushed.

"Don't worry your beautiful." I stroked her cheek which made her blush even more.

So we enjoyed the rest of the day by eating our delicious ice cream and waited to be able to have some even more fun with Bella.

**Ha. I'm done. I can't believe I typed all this the next day. I'm so proud of myself. (:**

**Thanks for the reviews and I guess from the reviews that I got I just had to type this up for you guys. Well sorry if its all emotional and sappy, but hope you liked it. **

**Hopefully my goal is over 100 reviews, and I can't wait till I do. (:**

**REMEMBER ILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**


	10. The Day at Music Records

If you have read my authors note then I guess you know what the problem is

**If you have read my authors note then I guess you know what the problem is. Well, hopefully you all understand. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Christy! Enjoy this next chapter! Especially you!**

**Bella POV: Chapter 10**

After Edward found out, some things have changed. But not much. Today might be one of those good days. Well, I'm hoping at least. Edward and I were sitting on his black couch in his room, doing nothing but hugging. Well, except for Edward who was playing with my hair. I sighed.

Then suddenly the phone rang. Actually it was my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Luna!" I nearly groaned when I heard this voice.

"Mom. Why are you calling?" There was always a reason why she called. Always.

"Honey! Don't use that tone with me young lady!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that she couldn't see me do it. She always so picky about me rolling my eyes.

"Well, I called to say that you have another recording today. So come to the Music Records at 5 o'clock." She explained.

"Okay, fine. I'll be there." I promised her. Then hung up. I sighed again.

"So why did your mom call?" Edward asked, still continuously playing with my hair. It felt really good though.

"The Music Records wants me to do another recording." I replied. He thought about that for a moment.

"May I come?" I stared at him. I didn't like the idea of him watching me sing. Or hearing me at the moment. Even though I figured out that he did listened to my music, which of course I think is shocking news.

"Would it make you happy?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered in my earn, "It would make me really happy." I shivered from the feel of his breath on my exposed neck.

"Okay, fine. Lets take your car?" I suggested. He nodded. He got up and got me up using his hands. Edward dragged me toward his Volvo.

"You know where to go?" I asked. I don't remember ever showing him where the Music Records were. Not many people knew where that place was. It was kind of like a secret agency place. You know what I mean? Well, it's okay if you don't.

He nodded. "I had to take Alice to her job once." Oh. Did he see me? I bit my lower lip nervously. Edward must have noticed my worry so he said, "Don't worry. I didn't see Luna." He winked at that. I laughed nervously. Phew. He didn't see me. That would have been just major awkward.

We arrived quickly from Edward's fast driving, which obviously scares me to death. I don't even drive that fast. Not that I did though.

Edward held my hand the whole way, and it felt comfortable in mine. I still had the wig on because if I didn't, it would obviously attract attention.

Edward understood but he liked my real hair a lot better and he wanted it off when we were inside his house. I'm mostly staying in his house. I don't ever feel like going back to mine.

I saw the director waiting for me.

"Ah, Luna. There you are. Hurry and get ready for your recording. I'll meet you in the recording room." He instructed. I nodded.

"Come on, Edward. You can listen to my song." I winked. Edward chuckled. I lead him to the room, taking off my wig. I felt eyes boring into my hair. When I looked at Edward, I saw him staring intently at my hair. He brought his hand up to feel it.

"I can never get tired of touching your hair." He whispered softly.

"Of course you can't. It's too wonderful to not be touched." I joked. Either he took it seriously or I really don't know. All he did was nod.

The director came by then. He looked at me and told me to go into the room while Edward had to wait outside with everyone else. Of course he could see me and hear me but I was starting to get a bit nervous since I never did this in front of my _boyfriend. _It felt weird calling him that.

He signaled for me to get ready. I nodded in reply.

Okay calm Bella. You can do this. It's just Edward watching you sing. No need to worry. I just gave me mental support the whole time, taking deep breaths. When he gave me the signal to start, I got Edward out of my mind, and sang away.

I sang like I never did before. I concentrated so hard that my voice came out louder a bit. Not that loud, thank goodness that it's very hearable. (**A/N: sorry I really don't know what goes on in singers and stuff but hope this explains okay.)**

When I was done, I took a huge breath. I slowly looked toward Edward and saw him grinning almost like an idiot. He wasn't an idiot you know but you get the po-. Oh whatever. You know.

I looked at everyone else and the director gave me a big smile and a thumbs up.

I walked out of the little space and went to talk to the director on how I did.

"Good job Luna! That's the best that you have done so far. Keep up the good work." He grinned, possibly even wider. "This is going to be a hit," he muttered to himself. The director looked at Edward and winked.

"You must be her good luck charm. You should come with her more often." I rolled my eyes at that. Edward just laughed softly.

"I think I might." He replied, looking at me. I scoffed.

While we were heading out, Edward said, "You sing amazingly." I blushed at his comment.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Then I just thought of something. Photo shoot. Dang it. I remembered now that I usually have to do one after the recording. Now Edward has to see me in whatever clothes there going to force me into. I nearly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me with an expression of worry covering his face. I almost felt guilty for causing him to look like that.

"Nothing. It's just that I have a photo shoot after the recordings. All the time. And I don't really like to do that." I sighed. Edward's worry completely disappeared from his face and replaced with happiness.

"Well, at least we get to see Alice, right?" I nodded. I lead him to the room where we do all the picture taking.

"I have to go change into some clothes that there going to force me into, so you can wait right here for me. I'll also have to go look for Alice, since she's the one always giving me the clothes." I explained to him. He nodded, but before I could leave he gave me a quick sweet kiss. I grinned at him.

'Thanks', I mouthed. He smiled. I was addicted to them.

I walked around the room and trying my best to find out where Alice was. It was sort of hard to find a small girl walking around a room full of tons of people doing busy stuff. I spotted her talking with some of the workers here but then I sadly had to interrupt.

"Hey Alice. I need my clothes for the photo shoot." I grinned sheepishly at her. She squealed.

"Oh. I love doing this. Here follow me, I'll get your clothes for you." She lead me to the closet full of clothes where I was supposed to get an outfit from.

"Here." She tossed me an abrocrombie t-shirt that looked really skinny to wear, black denim skirt, with black leggings, and stiletto heels. I would die wearing in these but I know it's not right to complain.

"Go hurry and put those on so I can quickly do your makeup and accessories." She commanded, seriously in business, doing her job.

"Yes, ma'm." I said sarcastically, but I did go in the dressing rooms to do what I was told.

When I was done, I saw Alice tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for me to hurry up and change.

"Calm down, Alice." I suggested, walking a bit faster toward her, as in not to make her really angry.

"Yeah, well I have to hurry. Their wanting you in 5 minutes." Then she hurried up and did my usual make up but with a touch of different eye shadow color. I quickly went out to see everyone waiting for me to get up and show my stuff! Wow that was so random. Okay. I saw Edward while I was walking by and winked at him. He grinned his crooked smile and laughed softly.

I had to some weird poses but I just went a long on what I was supposed to do. I make weird faces and I almost cracked up while I was mimicking one of the director's faces. It was really funny. You should have seen it.

When we were finally over it, I walked over to Edward slowly, so I don't embarrass myself and fall down in these heels.

"You did a very good job. You look beautiful up there." He whispered in my ear, when I reached him. I blushed a deep red. I couldn't help but feel pleasure from that compliment.

"Did you get bored?" I wondered. It must have been boring, just watching me pose and them taking pictures.

"Not at all." He smiled. Good. That means he would probably want to come again. He better be telling the truth.

"Let's go home. I'm getting sick of staying around here for too long, I don't know how I survive." I laughed. Edward joined in.

While we were walking back toward the door we heard someone squeal.

"OMG ITS LUNA!"

**Sorry, it took so long to update this chapter. But sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll update the next chapter sooner than this one. Also apologize for its shortness. Hope you liked it! XD**

**PLEASe review. I'm excited from all the reviews I've been getting. Thanks a lot. (:**

**I'll probably even include the extended SNEAK PEEK of the NEXT CHAPTER! **


	11. Nervousness

_**Oh my. Thanks for all the reviews and sooo sorry about the slow update. I dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed. I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual length. Enjoy! (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jessica POV: Chapter 11**

"Lauren, hurry up. If we hurry we could probably get to see Luna!" I whispered furiously at her look back.

"Oh my gosh. Hold on. My heel got stuck on the freakin' cord." Lauren complained, trying to get her heel unwind desperately.

Right now we were in the backdoors of the Music Records where I heard that Luna sang here. Oh my gosh this is going to be awesome! I could probably try to get her signature and flaunt it to the entire school.

Lauren and I snuck in quietly, making sure no one was around. People who knew about this place said it had top security. When we got in, to our luck, I saw a glimpse of an aeropostale shirt.

"Come on Lauren, I saw someone." I whispered. She nods and quickly followed me toward the place I saw the person at. We went around the corner and I saw a brunette lady talking to someone. I couldn't see him clearly from the shadow blocking him.

I blurted out loudly,"OMG! It's Luna!"

Then I quickly realized that Lauren was squealing with excitement also.

The lady, Luna, turned around and stared. Oh my gosh. It's Luna. I can't believe I'm up this close.

Crap. I got us exposed.

The guy next to her also turned around and I saw that it was Edward. I gasped. What is he doing here?

**Bella POV:**

Wow. What is Lauren and Jessica doing here?

"Well, hello. Now who may you girls be?" I said, calmly, not showing a hint of shock or realization. Edward looked at me with a look I've never seen before.

I could tell that they couldn't keep their excitement in check so Lauren boldly came up to me and asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

I looked at the paper and pen she found in her purse and pushed them away. I really didn't like signing autographs but especially not them.

Edward glanced at me and said, "Lauren, I don't think she wants to sign." Jessica bounded over to us and smiled a fake smile.

"Can you please?" She pouted, hoping I would fall for it. I scoffed at her. Edward snarled quietly from behind. Lauren looked at Edward with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing with Luna?" Then her eyes led to our clasped hands. She gasped.

"Your going out with Luna?" I thought she would have almost fainted right there.

I wonder what Edward would say.

He nodded. "Yes, I am." He gripped my hand tighter. Jessica, well, she kind of freaked out.

"NO! I'm supposed to go out with Edward!" She screamed loudly. I think I'm pretty sure I heard footsteps coming toward us.

Jessica must have forgotten who she was talking to. Edward shot back, "Don't talk to her like that."

I smiled warmly at him. Then I glared at Jessica.

"_You __do not _just sneak in here and tell me who I can or cannot date. Do you understand me?" I glared so intently that I think Jessica looked away, trying to avoid my eyes.

Then as if on cue, the director came.

"What's all this fuss going on!" he exclaimed, clearly not really happy at all. He spotted Jessica and Lauren.

"Do you have an appointment here?" he asked. Jessica didn't say much. "Err…no."

"Then I suggest you get out. I don't like people disturbing my singers." he snapped. Edward and I just watched, trying to hold in our laughter.

Jessica suddenly seemed brave. "No!"

Then more footsteps came. "Please escort these ladies outside," The director ordered the policemen. They nodded and grabbed their arm to drag them out.

Jessica started screaming. "You can't do this! This is illegal!" I couldn't help it so I laughed. Edward soon joined in.

"Thank you director." I said kindly. He winked at me. "No problem. If it happens again, just call me." Then he walked off to do his work.

I turned toward Edward and smiled.

"Lets go home. We're going to have a big day tomorrow from the gossip Jessica and Lauren are going to spread." He nodded.

"Yes. I think so. First you should not get caught by them if they notice you are Bella." he warned.

"Yea, come on." I pulled him toward the door and swiftly dragged him toward his silver Volvo.

"Slow down, love." he chuckled softly.

"I can't. I'm just too eager to get home. " I pouted at him. He kissed me softly. I pulled away.

"No we can't. Wait till we get home," I stuttered while Edward nuzzled his head in my neck.

"I don't wait to." I heard him say faintly.

"Stop, Edward." I whispered. It felt really tingly. He finally pulled away and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

I couldn't help but return it. "It's okay."

He helped me get into the car and got in himself. I help his hand the whole way and thought about what would happen if I was able to quit or retire being the pop star Luna. What it would be like to have a normal life, not having to do this. I sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Edward looked at me, worry all over his face. I just shook my head, not being able to trust my voice to answer from all the emotions I was feeling right now.

Edward patted my knee. "Don't worry."

I smiled at him for trying to cheer up.

"Let's just go home and relax." I suggested. He nodded and drove ahead toward home.

* * *

**April 16 -The Next Day (Just chose a random date closet to what I would like it to be near)**

"Bella! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Alice's cheery voice echoed in the big house. I groaned.

We all decided that I could be able to live in Edward's house, staying in the guest room. It felt comfy and right.

"Bella! Wakey wakey." Alice squealed.

"Okay, I'm up." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Edward is going to leave without you if you don't hurry," she joked.

Alice was digging in the closet to look for a set of clothes for me to wear.

I got up quickly at the idea of him leaving and took a quick shower.

"I'll be downstairs." she said, when she saw me coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready.

"I'm coming," I said following her. In the living room and kitchen, Emmett was snacking down on a huge stack of pancakes.

"Hi, Bella" he acknowledged me, then going to back to eating. Rosalie was putting on some makeup that she must have forgotten to put on.

Alice obviously was getting some orange juice and Jasper quietly hovering around her, talking quietly.

Edward spotted me and grinned. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, love." he whispered in my ear. I've gotten used to the "nickname" he calls me now. I smiled up at him.

"Good morning." I replied. I noticed the time was 6:30 so we would have to get to school soon.

"Oh yea Bella. We have some news for you." Edward said, looking at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Good or bad." I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Good." he grinned. I nodded. Well, hopefully it isn't bad. That's good.

"So what's the good news?"

"Well, our parents are coming home from their business trip tomorrow." he said excitedly. I suddenly felt a cold chill go through me.

"Yea Bella. You'll love our parents." Emmett stated, finally finished with his pancakes.

"Will they like me?" I asked nervously.

"I called them and told good things about you. They'll love you like a daughter!" Alice cheered.

Rosalie butted in the conversation. "They're really nice."

I nodded. Would they really like me? I felt really dizzy.

"Bella. Calm down. They won't hate you. Trust me." Edward reassured me.

"'Okay." I finally gave in.

"Lets get to school now. Or else were going to be late." Jasper suggested. We all agreed and went to school.

When we walked through that front door of the lunch room, Edward was attacked by a group of people. It was actually really funny with the look on his face.

I could partially here what the whole conversation was about.

"Is it true that you're going out with Luna?" A guy asked. Edward nodded, not really even bother trying to lie.

The rumor must have gotten out from Lauren and Jessica.

I was sitting next to Edward in a crowded table of people wanting to talk to him. I was just listening closely to Edward's answers, while eating bits of my lunch. The rest of the family were busy talking to each other about something I don't know. I sighed in boredom. There really is nothing to do right now. I still haven't spotted Lauren and Jessica, probably still embarrassed from yesterday's incident. Edward was a witness.

Edward finally looked at me.

"Are you done?" he asked, looking desperate, trying to get away from all these people, some that he didn't even know.

"Yup. Lets go before they tackle _you _again." I said sarcastically. We did try to get away to our classes but somehow someone would be able to sneak on us and ask Edward questions. I guess they still didn't have the answers to satisfy their needs.

During classes were okay, but Edward was able to switch his classes to be able to match mine. It was really sweet though that I now think about it.

After school was terrible. TERRIBLE. We really need to get home.

**Edward POV:**

I was about to go into hysterics. All day I've been being asked questions about Luna and if I'm dating her or not. I would have to at least say the same answers about a gazillion times.

Bella and I were outside in the parking lot, talking about my parents. Hopefully they would like Bella.

I was interrupted in my conversation with her by a girl and guy coming up to me asking questions again.

"Edward. Can you please ask Luna to give me her autograph?" she pleaded to me. I heard Bella snicker beside me and quickly turned to glare at her. At least no one knows she's Luna yet or else she would experience the problem as me.

"Err…I don't know. I'll make sure to ask her." I replied nervously, not really sure how to answer her.

She glowed happily. "Thanks so much. Make sure to ask her." Then she skipped off. The guy with her stayed and tried making conversation with me.

"Hey Edward. Do you think you could bring Luna with you to school?" He asked me, trying to sound casual, even though the conversation always leads toward Luna.

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe." I shrugged. I don't know if Bella would really do that. The teachers were going crazy that none of their students were paying attention because of a rumor about Luna and myself.

"Oh, okay. Thanks bud. See you later." He said. I didn't even know who the heck he was. I stared after him in amazement. Does everyone know my name or what?

Bella turned toward me and laughed.

"So. Had enough of dating Luna?" she asked sarcastically. I could tell she was enjoying this.

I glowered at her. "No. Of course not." I hugged her tightly. Bella pulled away.

"You can't do that. People think you'll be cheating on Luna. So no hugs are kisses in public." She explained. I nearly groaned. She was right. Everyone practically knows that I am dating Luna. School sucks.

"Come on lets get home." I said, calmly getting into my car, not even trying to help Bella this time. She frowned, making me want to kiss her so badly.

"Oh come on. Don't be mad." she looked at me innocently. I could never stay mad at her. It was completely impossible.

"Lets get home and have some fun. You're meeting my parents tomorrow, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She looked like she was about to faint again.

"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?" she replied faintly. I kissed her forehead.

"You'll love them." I said, seeming to say that again to remind her.

When I was about to drive home, I quickly decided to take her out for a snack, I guess you could call it that.

"Where are you going?" Bella eyed me suspiciously, noticing the different route that I took.

"It's a surprise." I chuckled, causing Bella to groan.

"You know I hate surprises." she told me. I nodded. Of course I knew.

"Well, it's not that big of a surprise. Pretty obvious." I explained, laughing even more by Bella's facial expression.

I noticed Bella sitting uncomfortably, fidgeting around, biting her lower lip. She must really want to know where were going. She looked very adorable, sitting there like that.

I turned a left and soon we were at a small restaurant. Bella looked surprised and then smiled up at me.

"I didn't know you wanted to take me out." she looked surprisingly happy and practically jumped out of the car and waited near the front door for me to catch up.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Is this place okay? It could help keep your mind off my parents." She froze for a second at the mention of my parents but then regained her composure.

"Yes, this is okay. Come on lets go eat, I'm famished." She explained, then pulled me inside.

"Slow down Bella. You can't be that hungry can you?" I teased her. She pouted. "I'm just nervous…It's sort of making me feel hungry." She smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled. Of course, Bella's always surprising me with her unusual answers.

When we walked in, the waitress came and escorted us to our table. There weren't many people which was good.

"Please wait a moment. Your waiter will be out in a moment." She said seductively, batting her eyelashes at me. Seductive my ass. I scowled when she left. I wasn't usually a violent thinker but I couldn't help it.

Bella looked like she was about to kill. I couldn't help but feel happy about her being jealous.

There was an unusual moment of silence. Then the good thing was, the waiter came to take our orders.

"May I take your order?" He asked mostly looking at Bella, and now I couldn't help but feel jealous and hatred at how he looked at Bella. I nearly growled until I felt Bella's soft hand touch my hand lightly. I turned and saw her smile sweetly at me.

"Can I get some Mushroom Pasta and some water please." Bella ordered. I told him I didn't want anything. I was going to be too busy watching her eat.

"You sure you don't want to eat?" Bella asked me, wondering why I wasn't eating. I reassured her that I didn't want to eat anything. I wasn't really hungry at all.

When the orders finally came, Bella looked as if heaven just arrived. She must have been really hungry. I chuckled at her eagerness to eat her food that she accidentally burned her tongue.

"Ouch!" Bella tried to swat away the heat, and pouted when she saw me watching her in fascination.

"Bella, slow down. You don't need to rush." I told her while she was taking a big drink of her water.

Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly answered it after I glanced over at Bella.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, my man! How you doing?" Emmett's voice sounded really loud over the phone. Bella giggled at that when she heard.

"Hello, Emmett." I said calmly. "What brings you calling?"

"Oh yeah, Alice wants me to tell you that mom and dad are coming a bit early. There coming tonight." I felt my eyes widened at the new information.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Alice also wants me to tell you that you have to come home early so that Alice can make Bella look hot!" He almost screamed in excitement. I laughed.

"Tell Alice I'll come home soon. Thanks for that info Emmett." I said sarcastically.

"Having fun?" He was probably raising his eyebrows or something. Completely Emmett.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. Talk to you later." He must have sounded sad from the plain answer that I gave him. He hung up before I could say anything.

"So what was that about?" Bella asked me, setting down her fork.

"Alice wants us all home early because our parents decided to come home a bit earlier." I said calmly. Hopefully she isn't so nervous.

Bella froze once again at the information about her parents, but regained her composure.

"Okay. Come on let's go. I'm finished." She stood up and I quickly gave the waiter the bill and quickly left to follow her.

"Enjoyed the food?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She nodded and smiled.

"It was delicious!" She said enthusiastically. I chuckled.

"Well let's get home and we can get you all prettied up." I whispered to her, making her blush red again. She looked adorable.

"Alice's going to dress me up?" She asked, probably already knowing what was going to happen. I nodded.

She sighed. "Don't worry. I'll tell her not to go overboard." I winked and helped her get in the car. I started the car and quickly started our way home.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

When we got home, I saw Alice coming out of the house to drag me out of the car.

"Alice, slow down. What's the rush?" I complained. She took me away from Edward too soon.

"What's the rush?" She repeated. "My parents are coming home in 2 hours. I need to get you ready." She stated and pulled me upstairs to her room.

"Take a shower and get these clothes on." She ordered me and I quickly did as she told.

The quick shower made me calm down, but not as much though.

When I came out, Alice got my makeup and it looked decent. Not too much, not too little.

"Thanks Alice." I said, even though I probably would have started complaining about her doing this, but I didn't want to make a bad impression on her parents.

So far we had 1 hour left so I just went downstairs while Alice got herself ready.

Emmett must have been acting retarded because I saw Rosalie hit him on the head. I had to laugh at that.

Emmett looked up at the sound of my laughter and jumped for joy.

"Bella! Rosalie hit me on the head." He whined and I laughed even more at how he was acting.

"Well then you must have done something wrong." I said, trying to make my voice sound serious.

"I didn't do anything!" He whined again and turned his back to me. "Your taking Rosalie's side." I patted him on the back.

"I'm taking no one's side. I just think you must have done something wrong to get hit by Rosalie." I explained. I went over and decided to talk to Rosalie over on the couch.

"Hi." I greeted her. She smiled at me. "Hi."

"So what did Emmett do?" I asked, laughing a little.

She rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to kiss him." I looked at her weirdly. There was nothing wrong with that when your dating, right?

She noticed my look and said, "What? It was going to ruin my makeup." She confessed. I laughed. Of course Rosalie would say such a thing. We then started a conversation about various things until I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" I heard a beautiful voice say happily. I looked over quickly and saw a wonderful looking couple come through the door with bags. I felt nervous.

"Hi mom and dad!" Emmett said excitedly, and quickly took their bags.

"Hi son." The dad said, and quickly gave him a hug. I looked at him closely and realized he somehow looked familiar.

I gasped. "Carlisle?"

He looked over at the sound of his name. His eyes widened.

"Bella? Is that you?"

* * *

**Ah. Sorry about the cliffhanger. My parents kind of took the laptop away and the document was on here so I couldn't be able to update quickly. Also I was really sick. **

**But thanks for the wonderful reviews I got and I couldn't be more happier!**

**I made the chapter a bit longer then my usual so I hope this satisfy's your mind. XD**

**Tell me what you think so please review! **


	12. You're Family!

**Wow. So sorry for the long update. I feel guilty, but I have mid-terms and all. After this chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update during winter break. Thanks for all the reviews though. Made me happy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Thanks. ENJOY! **

**Bella POV: Chapter 12**

"Carlisle?" I asked, completely hopeless on what to say. I had no idea he was Edward's parent. Shocking, isn't it?

"Bella? Is that you?" Carlisle's eyes widened. I nodded slowly. He smiled, dropped all the bags he was holding and ran up to hug me. He squeezed me real tight, I almost felt suffocated but hugged him back anyway.

When our emotional hug was over, Carlisle said softly, "I missed you." I couldn't help but smile at his blissful expression.

When we turned around to look at the rest of the family, we were met with faces of confusion.

Esme finally recognized me and I got another tight hug.

"Oh, sweetie, how much you've grown!" She looked me over. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Can someone please explain?" Emmett grumbled, clearly annoyed that he had no clue what was going on.

Carlisle chuckled softly and started to explain in a non-confusing way. Probably for Emmett.

"Bella is my goddaughter." There were so many jaws dropping that I couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. Emmett sadly still looked a bit confused. I sighed and explained slowly. "Carlisle is my godfather, and Esme is my godmother." I had a huge smile on my face when I finished.

"How come we don't know her?" Rosalie questioned. They nodded also wondering the same thing.

Esme sighed. She stole a quick glance at Carlisle than said, "We probably have a lot of explaining to do."

Carlisle directed everyone toward the living room, the bags forgotten.

I tried to avoid Edward's lingering gaze, not wanting to know what he thought so far. Not even his facial expression.

Esme began her story, " You all know that Edward, Alice, and Emmett are our real kids. Jasper and Rosalie are adopted." They nodded, already knowing that. She continued. "Charlie is Bella's dad and married to Renee a while ago and had Bella. She was the small flower girl at the wedding, about three years old. You all were little also, so I'm supposing you don't remember each other?"

Esme looked at all of us. Mostly on Edward and I. I can't remember anything when I was little. It might come back to me, but sadly in my mind where my childhood memories were supposed to be is vacant.

I couldn't believe we knew each other before. The thought kind of scared me.

Carlisle said the rest. "We were closest friends with Bella's parents, but it seems that we are all so busy, we have no time to see each other very often." He sighed really sadly. Everyone was quiet. Even Emmett was, which is absolutely surprising.

Then Edward all of a sudden broke the long silence.

"I can still date her though…right?" he asked nervously, afraid his parents would say no. I couldn't help but stare up at him in amazement.

Esme laughed. "Yes Edward. You can. Just be happy." He sighed in relief. Edward smiled brightly down on me. Jasper spoke up.

"At least we got this cleared up." I nodded. Alice snuggled closer to him and the sight was cute.

Esme finally got up and said, "Well let me get unpacked. I feel exhausted from the long drive." We all understood and watched Carlisle help Esme up the stairs with the bags.

"Oh and Bella?" Esme suddenly said, turning around to look directly at me, her eyes glinting with some special emotion I've never seen before.

"You are always welcome to stay here as long as you want." I smiled, thanking her over and over again, telling her how much I appreciated it.

When I looked back to 'my' family, they kind of all looked at me a bit funny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I frowned. Apparently it wasn't something on my face but Alice smiled really big.

"You're practically my sister!" She exclaimed. I laughed nervously. She could be really slow sometimes.

Emmett grinned also and soon everyone was smiling. Edward squeezed my hand and explained, "We're all just happy that we understand now. Also, you're part of your family even when we didn't know." I was touched. Literally. Big emotion welled up inside of me. I jumped up and hugged him. Tight.

I whispered softly, "Thank you." He didn't know how much that meant to me.

Alice's little arm's came around us too. "Oh I want to join the hug. Group hug!" Edward chuckled and wrapped us up in his arms.

"Don't you dare forget us." Emmett's voice spoke up loudly. I felt a lot more arms go around me and I totally felt content.

* * *

I don't know how, but I actually fell asleep. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. My emotions were getting out of hand. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I heard was a piano playing a lovely tune. It sounded very beautiful. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them.

I realized I was on the living room couch. I could still hear the piano being played and looked over to the source.

I saw Edward playing, his fingers flowing gently over the keys. I didn't realize I was staring until I heard Edward chuckle. I must probably be looking like an idiot. I mentally slapped myself and blushed, looking down.

"I didn't know you played the piano." I said nervously. Edward didn't say anything but motioned for me to come sit next to him.

"I do. For a while actually." Edward confessed. I sighed. All the more reason to like him. He has talent.

"You play wonderfully." I told him. He grinned at me. I quickly asked, "Can you play for me?" He nodded and turned toward the grand piano. What came from the piano was amazing! Do I really have to say it again? Whatever Edward was playing had a lot of feeling into it.

"This is Esme's favorite." He suddenly said, surprising me. I looked at his face and I noticed he really loved his mother. It was practically written all over his face. But then the tune changed. I had never heard this before in my life.

"This is for you," he whispered. It was magical. It felt like I was in another world. "Bella's Lullaby." He stated. Music floated all around the house and that's when it hit me.

"Where is everyone?" Edward automatically stopped playing and answered, "They wanted to give us some privacy, I suppose, They all went on Alice's amazing shopping sprees." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. Poor guys. They had to deal with Alice's shopping bags.

"Remind me to thank them." I said. Edward just laughed. I sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Edward looked at me puzzled. No one really comes here. He got up and went to get the door. I sat still knowing I still didn't have the wig on and stuff. You know.

When Edward opened the door, the person behind it was my worst nightmare.

My mom.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Shocking, kind of the same cliffhanger for one of the other chapters. Since this chapter was short, and not my usual length of writing, I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter to those who review!! XD**

**So Please REVIEW! Makes me want to update faster. :P**


	13. The Argument

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Here are some of my reviewers to thank! **

_**Twilightxfanx, .Twilight., imhislover22, Manda Random, thecullenreport, IamTwilightGirl, maire 53, heathercullen, anne kingsmill, lovecullenboys17, xAngel-Of-Night, Twilightfan000001, FrenzzyforEdward, darklover101, HopeForever, azngrrl68, hotfries95, Dark Kitty Angel94.**_

**Thanks so much to my editor, Kayln94.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter and none of the characters .**

**Bella POV: Chapter 13**

My mom was here. How is that possible? Everyone _obviously_ knows I don't have a very good relationship with her. Edward really looked surprised. I jumped up from where I was sitting and I was furious. Very, very much. What does that lady think she is?

"Why are you here? How did you find this place?" I snarled at her. She didn't look surprised at my outburst, but Edward certainly did. He's never really seen me this angry before and I was kind of sad that he had to see me this way.

"You of all people should know why I'm here. Finding you wasn't that hard at all." She stated simply and just walked in the house. How dare she? Don't I have any freedom? Edward looked stunned but quietly shut the door.

"You're needed again. Your popularity is going down. That is not good." She glanced at me. How dare she waltz in here and tell me bull-crap? I clenched my fists, trying to rein in the urge to punch her across the face. I usually wasn't a violent person.

My next words surprised her. "I. Don't. Care." She gasped, with dismay and anger. She narrowed her eyes. It seemed like she was about to slap me.

"How dare you? Wasn't it your dream to become famous?"

"No, mom. That was _your_ dream." I retorted. "Then what is it that you want?" She frowned, a flicker of confusion settling across her face.

"I just want a normal life, to have a boyfriend, and just live like a normal teenager would!" I was practically shouting at this point. She gaped and looked at me like I just threatened her or something.

"How could you…I raised you!" She stuttered. "I made you become famous! Isn't that what girls want? Rich and fame?" She questioned me.

I snorted at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, than. I'm not like most girls, I suppose."

Edward was clearly forgotten. This was a mother/daughter fight that he didn't want to interrupt, even though it is in his house. Technically, it's his parents, but you get the idea.

My mom frowned than sighed. She really did never enjoy arguing with me.

"Well no matter what, you must still come to the music records at 6:30 sharp. If you don't come, you will regret it dearly." She threatened, than just went out the door. I groaned and sat on the couch.

Edward finally came over to me and gave me a tight hug. He didn't say anything but he just rubbed my back soothingly.

I felt completely drained. I was on an emotional roller coaster ride.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered quietly. I felt so empty, so exposed; yelling like that in front of him. It was terrible.

**Edward POV**

I rubbed Bella's back to soothe her. She just seemed so stressed out lately when it came to her mom. I felt so useless while they were arguing right in front of me. I couldn't be able to protect Bella from the stupid things her mom was saying. I could never believe that my parents were friends with her mom.

Bella slumped against the couch and I held her very close to me.

I tried to whisper supportive words to her but they didn't seem to be working very much. I checked the time and it was 5:30. Her mom said 6:30. We got an hour left.

"I feel so exhausted." I heard Bella mutter quietly. I sighed. I didn't want Bella to have a bad relationship with her mom. Wait, what about her dad?

I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I would find out later for sure. Bella can't keep her secrets hidden from me for long.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver a little, "You should go. You don't need more reasons for your mom to…dislike you." I finished lamely. I didn't want to upset her. Bella groaned again.

"I don't want to," Bella replied in a grim voice. I didn't want her to go either but of course I didn't say that.

"Just go. It would probably even make you feel better," I tried to sound enthusiastic but it failed terribly. Bella sighed.

"If I go, will you come with me" She seemed to have a spark of hope in her voice and I sure wasn't the one who's going to ruin it.

"Yes, I will go with you." I agreed. Bella looked up at me and smiled a breath taking smile.

"I'll have to call Alice though." I told her. She frowned a bit but kept her face smooth.

"Alice should know. Every time were having photo shoots, Alice has to be there. My mom must have told her." Bella explained.

I smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Let's go, madam." I stood up with her and bowed formally. Bella giggled and I had to smile.

"Why of course," Bella played along. I guess she was enjoying this.

I 'escorted' her out of the house, her hand in mine. When we arrived to my car, I, of course, opened the door for her.

"Thank you very much," She said. I nodded my head at her and went over to the driver's seat.

Bella was unusually silent and still through the whole ride there and then I really wanted to know what she was thinking. My grip on the wheel tightened. I guess my body reacted to my emotions.

Bella must have noticed so she carefully put her soft hands over mine, but still didn't say anything. That seemed to calm me down a bit and I inwardly sighed.

When we got to the records place, it was 6:25. Bella looked at the building in disgust, there was a faint shine of hatred in her glance. Did she really hate being famous that much?

We both got out of the car and walked slowly towards the building. She finally spoke up with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me." I looked at her. Why would she think I would ever leave her? I squeezed her hand tightly, reassuring her I wouldn't.

She sighed and then we walked toward the disgusting looking building as Bella would probably describe it.

When we walked in through those front doors, the first thing we saw was Bella's mom, Renee.

"Well, we're here, so don't make any threats." Bella said grimly. Renee looked at me with her intense gaze but didn't say anything.

Renee nodded her head. "Good. Now come with me." Bella just followed, me following her.

We arrived at the recordings. The director was there, looking not pleased at all.

"Luna! My dear, you must please step up your efforts. You're losing your fans." The director said in exasperation, quickly getting to the point.

"I'll try harder," Bella confirmed. "Oh, you better try harder all right." Then the director stalked off, Bella obviously knew what to do so she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went in the small room. I stood by Renee watching closely at Bella.

Then Bella began.

_I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you,  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,__ue,  
The summer belongs to you.  
The summer belongs to you_

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.

The summer belongs to you.

Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say

Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so tr

This song I have never heard before. I was literally surprised. I was amazed at how emotion Bella put into this song. The songs on her CD were nothing compared to this new one.

We met eye contact a few times and ever time we did, she would always give me a huge smile. I, of course, would always smile back.

Renee didn't seem very impressed judging from her facial expression. No sign of emotion. I was starting to get angry myself from how she expects of Bella. It was outrageous.

When Bella was done, I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw some workers that passed by and the director.

"Now that was trying harder." He commented to Bella when she came out of that room. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

I whispered quietly in her ear "Congratulations, my lovely singer." She blushed at the compliment. The director noticed the little exchange and looked at us in surprise.

"You guys' a couple?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, mostly examining me. I nodded. He didn't say anything for a bit, but then finally replied, "Well, we better not let the press know about this. I don't think it would turn out so good."

Bella and I let out a huge breath that we didn't even know we were holding. The director approved of us dating.

"Thank you very much," she said breathlessly. Bella was really grateful. I nodded his head in thanks.

"Isn't it time for you to do your photo-shoot now?" The director changed the subject.

"Oh, yes. Let's get going, shall we?" Bella said, gesturing toward the way. I nodded and followed.

When we arrived, as usual, there were a lot of staff members running around. We saw Alice talking with some people, her face serious. When she saw us coming, her face lit up brightly and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Luna, Edward." She squealed and skipped toward us. The director didn't say anything but gave Bella a stern look before going back to work.

Renee was out of sight and I really didn't know, or care where she disappeared to.

Bella rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "Alice. You know how I hate it when you call me that." She said, when Alice came in close to hearing rang. Now Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's your real name anyways, so stop being such a grumpy pants over it." I had to chuckle at that. Bella looked up and pouted, wondering why I was laughing at her.

"You have to admit Bella, it's true." I replied. She pouted even more, but she could tell I was teasing. She patted my cheek like a little boy and in return before she could pull away, I swiftly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She giggled a bit and pulled away. I chuckled.

Alice's face brightened even more at the small exchange, but then went down to business.

"After the photo-shoot for Luna, we have to discuss about the family." Bella and my face turned into worry, immediately understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. They don't know anything about you being Luna. I bet Emmett would go nuts." Bella stated, hearing the bit of worry in her own voice.

"Yeah." I confirmed. Alice nodded. "I'm just going to steal Bella for a moment so she can do her job." Alice said in a stern voice, than dragged Bella out of my arms. I tried my hardest to keep the frown off my face and indeed I won.

"I'll try to hurry." Bella promised. I nodded, watching the two retreating figures.

**Bella POV:**

I think I'll always feel guilty, watching Edward just standing there when I had to get dressed or something of the sort. I sighed and Alice looked at me with a puzzled expression. I just shook my head, not wanting to explain. She did the usual makeup, but in a different shade. I got dressed into normal teenage clothes. I guess this wasn't really a fancy photo-shoot, I thought.

Everything was the same. Nothing really was changed, except for the part where I would always glance at Edward. I couldn't resist. He would smile at me when I did. Maybe, it was just me or I just kept on thinking that the smile didn't mean at all happy. His smile seemed…sad. It might just have been my imagination though.

When it was over, I rushed to the changing rooms and quickly went back to Edward's waiting arms. The romantic moment was ruined when suddenly my cell phone rang.

I didn't check to see who it was but just answered it. "Hello?"

"Luna! How are you?" My eyes widened in response.

"Daddy?"

**YAY! DADDY'S BACK! I apologize once again for the slow update. I've been extremely busy. Please review though! I really want to know what you think. Don't give up on me. :P I'll try to make the next chaptered updated sooner. It totally depends on reviews ! XD**

**My goal for this story is at least 500 reviews. It seems impossible now, but I know you peeps can do it! That's cause your all awesome. XD LETS GET TO THE GOAL! Thanks. :P**


End file.
